One Last Chance
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Cinco años de ausencia bastaron para replantear las cosas. Con lo que yo no contaba era con una segunda despedida, una que sería para siempre. J/C. Cindy's POV.
1. Preámbulo

**sam-ely-ember:** De verdad quería poner un título en español, lo intenté de muchas formas y por muchos días pero me temo que fue imposible, este título simplemente parece ajustarse a mi propósito con la historia. Historia bastante confusa, por cierto.

Es la primera vez que escribo para Jimmy Neutron (fandom que me tiene bastante agitada por estos días, se apoderó de mí con creces) y me disculpo si los personajes en ocasiones se ven un tanto OOC, pero en eso radica también la diversión con esto.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste, me he esforzado bastante y para aquellos que no me conocen, respondo reviews un 99.99% de las veces, si tienen dudas –sobre lo que sea- siéntanse libres de ponerlas en un review. Por cierto, la historia está bastante avanzada, así que las actualizaciones –espero- serán constantes.

Un abrazo y gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

--

"_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."_

(Víctor Hugo)

--

******-Preámbulo-**

Era difícil no sentirse incómoda con la estúpida conversación que los sujetos sostenían en ese aclamado programa de televisión, lo estaba viendo por recomendación de una amiga pero ciertamente tendría que discutirle al respecto, ¿qué clase de idiota podía confundir un sistema de transmisión de audio 3.0 con uno de 5.2 canales?, me sentí ofendida en muchos sentidos, no solo por mi carrera sino porque era una completa falta de respeto a cualquier cerebro medianamente desarrollado.

Para ser honesta últimamente me sentía más ajena al mundo de lo normal, bien era cierto que intentaba realizar actividades que me ayudaran a encajar pero conforme fui creciendo, tuve que dejar de lado muchísimas cosas, probablemente una de las que más me dolió fue abandonar las artes marciales, aún sabía cosas pero sin tiempo de practicar a conciencia era difícil continuar en línea.

Acabó el estúpido programa y me sentí agradecida de poder apagar mi televisor sin que hubiese explotado, abrí el portátil que yacía junto a mí en la cama e intenté terminar la tarea inconclusa de Matemáticas, esas funciones gráficas me estaban dando problemas y en un par de minutos ya estaba indispuesta de nuevo, enojada.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando algo llamó mi atención: una gran luz amarilla inundó la calle y opacó por completo el par de diminutas estrellas que generalmente se ven desde mi cama. Me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana, la luz provenía de la casa de enfrente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo.

La residencia Neutron estaba más concurrida de lo habitual. En el último par de años difícilmente podías verlos usar su auto o permanecer fuera de su casa como solían hacer en los días de sol en mi infancia, incluso contrataron a alguien para que podara el jardín periódicamente, y el hecho de que un par de autos mal estacionados iluminaran todo a su alrededor solo podía significar una cosa: _había regresado_.

Me estremecí internamente, y apenas notándolo, mi cuerpo se contrajo de forma automática. Ese escozor que hacía años había desaparecido regresó con fuerza en mi estómago y apreté las manos en puños como respuesta auto programada. Hace mucho no había sentido _odio_. Fruncí el ceño intentando encontrar a la persona que despertaba ese sentimiento en mí, no encontré a alguien que encajara en las características que recordaba.

Eso era porque no era quien yo recordaba y no lo noté hasta que sus ojos azules impactaron en mi rostro. En escasos segundos encontré su rostro carente de expresión, no había ese brillo petulante en su sonrisa o la frente nublada de arrugas por un abrupto encuentro, no había nada. Alguien le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo condujo dentro de la casa. Sostuvo la mirada en mí hasta que pasó el _porche_ y la puerta se cerró. Mi ceño no había cambiado de posición y sentí que las uñas me herían las palmas de las manos gracias a la presión. Aspiré hondo intentando recordar las ya casi olvidadas sesiones de _Tai Chi_ y apaciguar mi contrariado espíritu.

Funcionó. Dejé de sentir odio pero aún sentía frustración. Me sentí de nuevo la chica envidiosa de 10 años que sostenía una guerra cazada de año y medio con el chico nuevo en la ciudad, el niño genio, ese sujeto que había logrado superarla en lo que se había mostrado perfecta e invencible, un insoportable y temible rival que tornó sus días rosas en grises: _James Isaac Neutron_.

Ese nombre logró que me chirrearan los dientes, lo había usado completo una sola vez en el pasado y recordarlo no era grato. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y abracé mis piernas apoyando el rostro en las rodillas. ¿Qué había cambiado en los últimos 5 años para que él regresara a la ciudad? Probablemente jamás lo sabría, Neutron no compartía sus cosas conmigo, su _némesis_ de toda la vida.

Necesitaba apoyo moral.

Lo malo era que Libby estaba de viaje en Inglaterra con sus padres y Brintey había perdido su quinto celular en 3 meses haciendo que su mamá le prohibiera tener otro en un buen tiempo. ¿Con quién compartir una incertidumbre que tiene raíces en la infancia? Era difícil pensar en algún compañero de Universidad que quisiera hablar al respecto. Tendría que sofocar la frustración por mí misma.

Regresé a la tarea de Matemáticas, materia que a mi parecer debería llamarse "Cálculo aplicado" pues no había una cosa ajena al cálculo que se tocara en el salón. La curva de la función aún presentaba problemas y me enojé mucho cuando no logré que tomara la forma adecuada. Probablemente averiaría el mouse si seguía oprimiéndolo con tal fuerza pero lo menos que quería era tener espacio para pensar. Terminé la tarea y el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Un nuevo suspiro brotó de mí, esta vez uno de decepción, tenía pocas horas para dormir y un intrincado examen de estadística a primera hora; acomodé todo en su sitio, vestí la pijama y dormí.

_Pero sus inexpresivos ojos azules continuaron atormentando mi conciencia._


	2. Sorpresa

**_sam-ely-ember:_**_ Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que significaron para mí con esta historia. Me hacen feliz. (Si alguien es parte de IDOJ búsqueme .__. mi username es el mismo)._

_Le debo este cap a mi _beta reader_, tenía bastantes huecos -cosas que debo arreglar también en los capítulos siguientes- y él me ayudo con su mirada objetiva (hombre, te lo recompensaré, lo prometo.)_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ John A. Davis _y los descerebrados de_ DNA productions.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa.**

Lo intenté de muchas y diferentes maneras pero sin importar el esfuerzo la imagen de su mirada indescifrable me atormentaba por lapsos de tiempo impredecibles e inaguantables. Algo había cambiado en él, algo lo suficientemente grande y caótico para que no se atreviera si quiera a mostrarme la lengua como si aún tuviéramos 11 años y acabáramos de tener una estúpida discusión, algo tan trascendental que lo frío de su mirar caló en mí lo suficiente como para hacerme formular cientos de teorías ridículas sin fundamentos o procedimientos lógicos.

Bastó una _simple_ mirada para destruir el orden que había creado con esfuerzo.

Esa mañana fue larga, intenté hacer todo de la manera más veloz posible pensando en que mi falta de sueño afectaría mi intachable puntualidad pero desgraciadamente abrí baches en el tiempo suficientes para sentarme a pensar sobre mí misma, cosa que no había hecho a falta de tiempo y a falta de voluntad. Hacerlo lastimaba.

La razón era evidente: había terminado destrozada luego de un amor fallido. La ira y la desolación parecieron cegarme, fue entonces que me entregué al estudio de forma enardecida esperando olvidar por inercia lo que había sido esa dolorosa experiencia. Y pareció funcionar hasta que la rutina se volvió imperceptible y los razonamientos al respecto regresaron y contrariaron mi realidad. No me di tiempo de sobreponerme, no me di tiempo de sanar y olvidar como era debido. Fue una sutura que no cerró del todo la herida.

Pude recordar con exactitud las palabras que derribaron mi espíritu_: "Seamos sinceros: para mí esto jamás fue algo serio. Sí, jamás te quise, fuiste un capricho. Quizá."_ Sus ojos negros vigilando la contrariada expresión de mi rostro abatido por la confusión y el miedo.

_Ojos azules que observan esperando encontrar una respuesta jamás dicha…_

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando ambas imágenes parecieron cruzarse y me levanté nerviosa, temiendo lo peor sobre el examen de estadística.

---

Necesité de todo mi esfuerzo para no reírme en la cara del profesor cuando entregué mi examen, no había solucionado nada tan sencillo desde el examen de ingreso, eso me hacía sentirme un tanto _nerd_…y era algo que extrañaba. Caminé hasta mi casillero, cambié de libros y estuve lista antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase, tuve tiempo de llevar un paso tranquilo y devorar un paquete de galletas que había robado de la alacena. Tarareaba la canción que había escuchado en la radio antes de salir y acomodé la parte de la blusa blanca que salía bajo el sweater negro que llevaba ese día, hacía frío así que probablemente la falda rosada había sido una mala opción. De cualquier manera, al entrar al salón vi que era la última en llegar, cosa extraña, y el único asiento vacío era uno junto a la ventana, no de mis favoritos por las distracciones.

Cuando estuve sentada, y predeciblemente me distraje por ver hacia fuera, pensé en retomar el hilo de pensamiento que me había deprimido en la mañana pero resultaba más sencillo recordar a la pequeña niña rubia que, aunque aplicada, jamás se había tomado las cosas tan enserio como lo hacía la joven de hoy. Quizá estaba llevando la madurez a un extremo ridículo y rígido que terminaría por arruinar la poca vida social que ahora sostenía. Bueno, eso sin mencionar que no había tenido un novio serio desde mi ruptura con _Nick_ y de eso ya hacía un buen tiempo. Un largo e imperceptible tiempo. Sí, quizá debería tomarme las cosas un poco menos en serio y tener una vida universitaria normal, no llena de promedios altos pero sí de buenas amistades. Construir una nueva rutina, no indolente pero sí segura.

-Buenos días, clase.- La voz del profesor sonó en un lugar que me pareció lejano. No regresé la vista y decidí prestar atención con únicamente un sentido. –Hoy trabajaremos de manera un tanto distinta. La mitad del grupo irá al laboratorio de computación para trabajar en el proyecto de programación, la otra mitad se dividirá en dos mitades a su vez: una que revisará el texto que dejé en la fotocopiadora hace una semana y la otra preparará exposiciones para las próximas clases.

Luego del bufido general del salón el profesor comenzó a llamar estudiantes al azar para dividirlos en los grupos que había mencionado, yo continuaba observando por la ventana. Un _mímido gris_ se bañaba en la fuente de la plaza principal. El hombre terminó de hablar así que supuse que me quedaría en el salón para ser expositora. Al menos hasta que se acercó a mi asiento y llamó mi atención.

-Tengo una tarea especial para ti.- Susurró. –El decano lo ha encargado especialmente.

-Ah, seguro.- Respondí. -¿De qué se trata?

-Hay un visitante especial que el director recibiría en persona.

-El director está de viaje.

-Así es, por eso el decano quiere que tú recibas a ese visitante en su ausencia.

-¿Por qué le pedirían a una estudiante que ocupara el puesto del director?- Pregunté contrariada, eso carecía de lógica.

-Porque eres una alumna destacada y de confianza, la imagen que la universidad quiere proyectar.

-¿Y la verdadera razón es…?

El profesor suspiró. –Porque es alguien que tú conoces.

-¿De verdad? Dudo mucho que alguien que yo conozca sea considerado tan especial como para ser recibido por el director en persona.

-Es una orden de la facultad, Cindy, deberías acatarla.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero, ¿qué sucederá con la clase?

-Podrás hacer un trabajo complementario para suplir la nota de hoy.

-¿De lo que yo quiera?

-De lo que sea.

-Bien.

El sujeto sonrió y se retiró a su puesto. Me levanté, recogí mis cosas y salí del salón sintiendo varios pares de ojos sobre mi espalda. Caminé hasta la facultad y la recepcionista me estaba esperando impaciente, me llevó a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos y me dejó frente a la puerta de una de las salas de reuniones, si mal no recordaba en esa misma sala había tenido mi entrevista de ingreso. La mujer se retiró y suspiré antes de abrir la puerta.

Mi maleta con libros y cuadernos cayó toscamente al suelo.

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules me miraba de forma inamovible, sentí como si cables tensados de acero me mantuvieran rígida contra el suelo, incapaz de moverme. Bajé la mirada al desastre que había causado el accidente y antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, él ya estaba recogiendo todo y poniéndolo dentro de la mochila. Se levantó y extendió la maleta hacia mí. Llevaba unos _blue jeans_ un tanto desgastados, un par de zapatillas que creía haber visto en un comercial de televisión, un sweater rojo alargado y una camisa blanca abierta que agregaba algo de luminosidad. Una irónica modificación de su antiguo atuendo de infancia.

-Toma.- Habló y la voz profunda me fue ajena.

-Eh…Gracias.- Torpemente tomé mi mochila y la tercié sobre mi hombro.

-Lamento que la sorpresa haya sido tan abrupta, no era mi intención.

-No…tienes que disculparte. Para ser sincera no lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo sincero. –Supongo que a veces las personas tienden a jugarte malas pasadas.

-Dirás que 'el destino' te juega malas pasadas.

-Personas como yo no creen en el destino. Eso deberías saberlo.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

El tensionante incómodo silencio de los minutos posteriores se me antojó eterno. De verdad que no esperaba verlo en ese momento y la ausente expresión en su rostro solo lograba hacerme sentir más incómoda. El odio que había sentido la noche anterior era un débil eco en mi cabeza y en mí nacía curiosidad. Curiosidad por los cómos y los porqués, pero sobre todo… por el hasta cuándo.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero él se adelantó.

-Será mejor que comencemos la visita, debo irme temprano.

-Está bien.

El paseo fue más largo de lo habitual, quizá se debió a que había más silencios que palabras habladas con un sentido absoluto, el valor que había tenido antes para preguntar y saciar mi curiosidad se había esfumado sin apenas notarlo y él simplemente caminaba por donde yo le indicaba, podría haberle hecho entrar al vestidor de chicas o a los húmedos sótanos y habría entrado sin chistar. ¿Dónde estaba su espíritu combativo, eso que durante años no me permitió estar tranquila y que siempre encontraba un punto por el cual atacar? De no verlo con mis propios ojos y reconocer evidentes similitudes, podría pensar que se trataba de una persona completamente distinta.

-Entonces Libby y tú no estudian juntas.- Corroboró al salir del gimnasio.

-No. Ella está en una academia de artes, ya sabes cuán creativa es, no la imagino en un lugar como este.

-Yo tampoco podría.- Concedió. –Pero no deja de ser extraño. Por cómo eran las cosas sería lógico pensar que incluso ahora permanecerían juntas el mayor tiempo posible.

-Lo intentamos pero, entenderás, es complicado.

-Ya veo.- Aún no lograba acostumbrarme a la voz que hablaba por él, era absolutamente distinta a la que recordaba y aún más a la que esperaba al tener esa edad. –Ingeniería Electrónica, ¿eh?, pensé que las ciencias no eran tu fuerte.

-Siempre puedo trabajar en algo no científico al graduarme.

-Buen punto.

-¿Qué tal la NASA?

-Ya sabes, normas, uniformes, horarios inquebrantables e inhumanos, gente con obsesión porque todo sea enorme: los pasillos, las instalaciones, los cohetes…normal.

Yo me reí, esperaba que la narración de su gran sueño cumplido no estuviera cargada de sarcasmo y resentimiento. –Te fue bien, al parecer.

-Sí, fue increíble.- Rodó los ojos y giró el rostro en otra dirección. Parecía que lo estaba logrando, hacerlo enojar de nuevo.

-Sí que me sorprendiste, Neutron.- Pensé en otra forma de molestarlo. –Pensaba que continuarías siendo enano y cabezón al crecer, pero ya ves, finalmente tu cuerpo pareció equilibrar tu cabeza e incluso eres más alto que yo…

Regresó el rostro hacia mí y, aunque inexpresivo, pude ver un ápice de odio en su mirar, luego puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y dijo: -Como sea.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? No esperaba que…

-Te dejaste crecer el cabello.- Interrumpió. –Te queda bien.

-Ah…¿gracias?- Probablemente era una excusa para que yo no continuara hablando. Y no lo hice, es decir, sí me causaba placer verlo enojado de nuevo pero no quería convertirme en una insoportable guía, sin mencionar que de salir mal el asunto tendría problemas en la Universidad…genial.

Terminamos en la puerta principal, fue uno de los recorridos más aburridos que jamás tuve que dar o sufrir, había prestado especial atención a nuestro paso por los laboratorios, pero en general fue algo insufrible. Suspiré complacida de terminar este asunto y me regresé para verle, él venía caminando detrás de mí y frenó en seco cuando me vio de frente, había estado caminando cabizbajo con las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Bien, Jimmy…- Sonó raro en mi voz. -¿O debo decir 'James'?

-No, Jimmy está bien.

-De acuerdo. Jimmy, terminamos, eres libre.

-Gracias, fue una visita interesante.

-Ni lo menciones. En serio, no lo hagas.- Finalicé con tono mordaz.

El silencio atacó de nuevo. ¿Cómo terminar una situación incómoda sino con una despedida incómoda? Decidí que podría preguntarle el motivo por el que el director lo estaba esperando, pero de nuevo se adelantó y no me dejó hablar.

-Cindy, ¿qué harás el viernes?

Eso era en dos días y no había planeado nada especial, tenía un par de exámenes pendientes que…espera… ¿¡qué!? -¿El viernes?... Estás… ¿tener una cita conmigo?

-Sí, algo así, ir a ver una película o algo.

-¿Te pasó algo en la cabeza, Neutron?- Enfaticé señalando _mi_ cabeza.

-Mira, estoy harto de rodeos. Hay muchos intrincados motivos, todos difíciles de explicar, pero venir a esta Universidad era en parte la oportunidad de pedirte esto. ¿Aceptas?

Eww, ¡no! ¿Tener una _cita_ con él?, ¿qué mente enferma querría ver eso? …Aún así, sería la oportunidad perfecta para resolver todas las dudas que tenía, ¿qué podía perder?

-De acuerdo.- Susurré asqueada apretando los ojos.

-Bien, iré por ti a las ocho.- Pasó por mi lado y abrió la puerta, parecía que tenía prisa por irse.

¿Ir a ver una película? Ese no era su estilo, ¿y si me llevaba a otro lugar? -¡Espera!- Llamé su atención, se detuvo pero no volteó. -¿Debo usar algo especial?- Oh sí, Cindy, muy maduro.

Negó con la cabeza y se despidió agitando levemente una mano en el aire. Desapareció entre los carros del parqueadero.

De acuerdo, era por mucho la cosa más extraña que había vivido en un buen tiempo: había aceptado y preguntado qué debía usar para una cita con él…_una cita_ con Jimmy Neutron.


	3. Cita

_**sam-ely-ember**__: Honestamente ignoro cuántas versiones tiene este capítulo. A partir de este tuve que reescribir la historia de nuevo, cosa que justifica la demora y será causante de la tardanza con los capítulos siguientes, sin mencionar que estoy finalizando semestre y las cosas no tienen un tono bonito. Hay mucho trabajo y apenas un mes._

_Capítulo aprobado por mi _Gamma Reader_ (Alfa con un Beta y una Gamma, eso es un privilegio que no merezco XD), partidaria de las fumadeces JC que escribo (Te adoro, sistah)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a _John A. Davis_ y desgraciadamente a _DNA productions. _Uso los personajes y concepto para socavar mi frustración luego de_ 'Lady sings the news'.

* * *

"_Abrigamos una multitud de prejuicios si no nos decidimos a dudar, alguna vez, de todas las cosas en que encontremos la menor sospecha de incertidumbre."_

_René Descartes_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2: Cita  
**

Paranoia. Esa era la mejor forma de describir mis acciones de los últimos días: mirar por las ventanas con la esperanza de ver _algo,_ revisar con sumo cuidado cada pensamiento y estrategia que parecía fijarse reevaluando las preguntas por hacer y la forma de abordar, permanecer ansiosa en mi habitación asomando cada cierto par de minutos la vista para vigilar que pasaba en la casa de en frente. No hubo nada extraño excepto por un auto que no conocía pero no parecía ser algo trascendental. Era una total y absurda paranoia.

Una cita, no una real pero cita al fin y al cabo, era algo simple y sin compromisos, sin planes, sin proyección. ¿Por qué mi vida parecía debatirse en una cuestión meramente investigativa?, mi propósito era ese: investigar, obtener respuestas, no esperar que el encuentro cambiara algo de forma definitiva en mí. El plan era sencillo, debía preguntar tres cosas básicas (¿por qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?), saciar la curiosidad –asegurándome de que no hubiese un plan macabro para conmigo detrás- y aparentar que nada había ocurrido. La perspectiva objetiva era de ayuda.

Pero para mi desgracia jamás pude ser cien por ciento objetiva. ¿Y qué había si me mentía?, peor aún, ¿si se negaba a responder?, ¿por qué rayos quería buscarme?, ¿había significado yo tanto en su vida, en medio de muchas extrañas situaciones que incluso nos llevaron a pensar en dejar el odio de lado para dar lugar a otro sentimiento, que simplemente ahora que estaba de regreso no podía separarse de mí?

"_No, no. Mantente objetiva, por favor."_

Bostecé. No había podido dormir con tranquilidad y me hallaba perdida en el mar de emociones y expectativas que además de hacerme sentir ajena, me hacían sentir ridícula, sin mencionar hechos como la ansiedad y la inseguridad. El asunto era que en unos 5 minutos _él _estaría tocando a mi puerta para llevarme, probablemente, a ver una película y yo había probado quizá unos 25 atuendos antes de decidirme por un jean holgado negro y una camisa blanca abierta sobre una camiseta verde mientras mi cerebro trazó mapas mentales como si fuera una estrategia de guerra. ¿Quién pudo haberme imaginado así jamás?

Sonó el timbre y me mordí el labio inferior antes de decidirme por abrir la puerta yo misma evitando que mamá pusiera un grito en el cielo. Él estaba usando lo mismo que la vez pasada, supongo que no había de sorprenderme pero me hizo sentir aún más ridícula sobre lo mucho que me había preocupado mi apariencia. Me saludó brevemente, la misma expresión vacía, evitando cualquier contacto físico, y me invitó a entrar al deportivo azul que estaba estacionado a sus espaldas. Ese era el misterioso auto que había visto el último par de días durante mis…vigilancias. Obedecí, me senté en el asiento del copiloto y él tomó su lugar frente al volante. Tenía que hacer una observación al respecto.

-¿Un auto?- Pareció soltar una diminuta risa. –Pensé que te gustaba construir tus propios medios de transporte.

-Así era.- Dijo abrochándose el cinturón y encendiendo el motor. –Pero me queda poco tiempo para hacer cosas que me gusten, aunque no debo negar que la práctica facilitó el examen de conducción. ¿Estás lista?- Volteó a verme, yo asentí. –Bien, vamos.

Condujo veloz por las calles de la ciudad en penumbra, parecía recordar todas y cada una de las direcciones. No tuvo problemas para encontrar un lugar en el parqueadero del cine y caminar en oscuridad plena para entrar al edificio. Compró los boletos y solo hasta que hacíamos la fila para comprar comida noté que no sabía qué rayos veríamos, no tuve valor suficiente para hablar en un buen rato y él tuvo que escoger la comida por mí. Cargó todo hasta los asientos y se negó fervientemente a mi propuesta de ayudarlo con algo, se estaba comportando _demasiado_ bien y eso me hacía sentir bastante culpable.

La película inició, resultó ser una comedia que extrañamente disfruté a pesar de odiar el género, inconscientemente empecé a llevarme manotadas de palomitas de maíz a la boca, tenían mantequilla pero eso no lo noté quizá hasta el quinto o sexto bocado. Mi soda era dulce, no supe descifrar que era pero podría asegurar que era una Purple Flurp (Mora Flora), no había tomado una en mucho tiempo. La película llevaba quizá una media hora y yo aún no entendía por qué el protagonista se empeñaba en pelear contra la mala suerte, estaba claro que todo terminaría de forma horrorosa.

Lo extraño era que Neutron no prestaba mayor atención a la película, tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla pero estaba claro que su mente divagaba en un lugar distinto, seguramente muy alejado de la realidad ficticia del film, ¿para qué me trajo a una película que no disfrutaría conmigo?, eso sí que sembró aún más impaciencia y curiosidad en mí, en cuanto terminara la función, tendría que darme respuestas.

Bostecé cuando la película llegó a un punto muerto, creo que en el cine le llaman 'anticipación' pero eso no le quitaba lo aburrido, tenía el rostro apoyado en mi mano izquierda, brazo que a su vez se apoyaba en la silla, cuando sentí _su_ brazo rodearme y atraerme hacia a él.

Mi mente frenó en seco.

¿Estaba intentando uno de esos trucos baratos que muestran en la televisión y que jamás funcionan en la vida real?, ¿qué quería realmente conmigo?, ¿de verdad le gustaba o era parte de un enorme y complicado plan de venganza?, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado para que se comportara como un caballero conmigo?

Las preguntas me marearon con rapidez. Miré directamente su rostro y encontré en él la misma expresión vacía, los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Por muy difíciles que fueran las circunstancias él siempre fue demasiado sincero con sus emociones y esa nueva actitud desinteresada, y a mi parecer arrogante, era algo que causaba preocupación. Preocupación por sus motivos, por la línea de su pensamiento, pero sobretodo, por sus acciones. Decidí no darle más importancia de la necesaria ya que, de una manera u otra, en unos minutos sería él quien estuviera en problemas atacado por mis preguntas inagotables.

El film tuvo un final inesperado: el desafortunado protagonista del que se espera que su suerte cambie continuó siendo el miserable hombre que era, rodeado incluso de peores circunstancias por resolver, pero pude reírme un par de minutos más y olvidar las muchas tareas pendientes que tenía, aún así, fue virtualmente imposible concentrarme estrictamente en la película algo sofocada por la colonia del chico a mi lado, sin mencionar que la impaciencia parecía haber devorado estómago, pulmones y corazón en mi interior, todo se revolvía con fuerza.

Empezaron los créditos y cuando se encendieron las luces de la sala él retiró su brazo de mis hombros y yo tuve la oportunidad de enderezarme y recuperar forma, bostecé un tanto y me puse de pie, él hizo lo mismo y me condujo entre las filas de sillas para abandonar el lugar. Salimos del cine y cuando caminé hacia el parqueadero él me detuvo, tomó mi mano entre la suya.

-Vamos a tomar un café.- Me dijo.

Tomar café es ese tipo de cosas que te hacen notar que ya no eres un niño, ese tipo de cosas que te hacen pensar en conversaciones largas y complicadas y te hacen añorar los (no tan) simples días de infancia. La cafetería era modesta pero bien decorada, ubicada en diagonal al cine por lo que llegar no fue un problema mayor, aún así, él no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos sentados en una mesa que fuera de su gusto; no tuve objeción alguna, el contacto físico parecía inhibir la necesidad de palabras y esos escasos minutos me dieron la oportunidad de pensar en cómo debía empezar a cuestionarlo, para cuando el plan estuvo claro en mi cabeza, ya tenía el frapuccino de vainilla y chocolate en mis manos.

-Te divertiste.- No era una pregunta. –Me alegra, pensé que sería difícil soportar una comedia pero considerando las otras opciones…

-En realidad estuvo bien, gracias.

-Un placer, ese era el plan.

Tomé un sorbo del frapuccino, estaba bueno, mentalmente repasé el orden de las palabras que había elegido y aspiré levemente para darme valor. El silencio de los anteriores segundos quebró hostilmente.

-Neutron- Llamarle por su apellido daba un tono de familiaridad, -me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Él suspiró, seguramente lo esperaba. –Regresé porque debo arreglar algunas cosas antes de un viaje; sí, estoy intentando pasar tiempo con todas las personas que tienen un significado en mi vida y no, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí. ¿Algo más?

Boquiabierta pensé en otra cosa que preguntar. –En…en realidad sí.- Una duda peligrosa se estaba avivando en mi cabeza y no podía vivir otro segundo en incertidumbre, considerando además que al haber obtenido las respuestas que quería debía concentrarme en algo mucho más importante. -¿Qué…qué significado específico tiene esta _cita_ para ti?- Enfaticé la palabra, no con desagrado pues era cierto que había tenido un buen tiempo, sino porque tampoco estaba segura de su significado. Recordar cosas como una isla desierta o un viaje a Marte avivaban emociones que me había obligado a olvidar cuando él se fue.

Meditó un poco antes de responder, tomó incluso un sorbo del capuccino doble que había ordenado. –No estoy seguro. Es decir, sí quería pasar tiempo contigo pero no puedo darle una apreciación adecuada.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo. Después de muchos años sin vernos…

-No es solo eso. Dudo que puedas entenderlo del todo.

-Podría intentar…

Por primera vez me miró fija y detenidamente. –No podrías.

Esa mirada me sobrecogió, no supe cómo interpretarla y decidí guardar silencio, creí sentir miedo, aunque era un sentimiento más parecido a la desolación que al terror. Terminé mi orden en contados sorbos, no levanté el rostro una sola vez pero sabía que él me estaba mirando, era incómodo por no decir molesto. Se decidió por abandonar el lugar y una vez que pagó la cuenta me tomó de nuevo la mano y caminamos en silencio hasta su auto.

Fue un breve instante, pero desvió su vista hacia el final de la calle, seguí la dirección con la mirada y vi a un par de hombres doblando la esquina. Apretó mi mano entre la suya con fuerza y noté cómo levemente sus cejas parecieron arquearse en enojo. Estaba confundida. ¿Sintió…celos… de desconocidos?

Cada quien tomó su asiento y el rugir del motor al encenderse diluyó abruptamente la tensión que se había formado.

El camino de regreso se me hizo infinitamente más largo.

Íbamos a la misma velocidad, cruzamos las mismas calles y atendimos las mismas señales de tránsito pero la distancia pareció triplicarse. No había sonido distinto al de las llantas recorriendo el asfalto y las voces de las personas que permanecían fuera. No me atrevía a hablar. ¿A qué se había referido con que no podría entender sus motivos? ¿No me creía tan lista? Me enojé. ¿Estaba ocultando algo? Me sentí curiosa. ¿Se sentía atormentado por algo más? Me sentí culpable.

Se detuvo en la calle que separaba nuestras casas. Había terminado.

-Entonces…

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.- Dijo, esa gratitud me tomó por sorpresa.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, el asunto es al revés.

-Si tú lo dices…

Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad, di un vistazo a mi casa por la ventana y al regresar la mirada tenía el rostro de Jimmy casi sobre el mío. Contuve la respiración por largos segundos atontada por la dureza de sus ojos azules, indagando en lo más profundo de mi propio mirar.

"_¿Qué está buscando? Por Dios, ¿qué rayos está buscando?"_

Desvió el rostro y suspiré insonoramente, aliviada.

Un segundo pensamiento me atacó: ¿había encontrado algo con ese gesto?, su habilidad para leer emociones era innata pero la perfección para guardar conclusiones también lo era, había obtenido las respuestas que buscaba pero muchas otras preguntas empezaban a tomar forma y eso significaba que, contrario al plan original, _debía_ verlo de nuevo.

-Así que estás indefinidamente en la ciudad…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir en particular?- Detectó el hilo de mis acciones y el hecho de que no hubiese vuelto la vista hacía ver todo como un interrogatorio hostil.

-En realidad sí, hay un par de cosas que quisiera discutir contigo.

-Me parece bien. ¿Tienes clases mañana?

-Sí. Termino al medio día.

-De acuerdo, pasaré por ti.

No hubo más palabras. Bajé del auto, cerré la puerta delicadamente y caminé hasta el _porche_ de mi casa. Abrí la puerta y antes de entrar le vi por última vez: no se había movido en lo absoluto. Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y comprendí el gesto contrariado de mi rostro: extrañaba al chico _tonto_ que me había _atormentado_ en la infancia, y por cómo veía las cosas, estaba lejos de encontrarle de nuevo.


	4. Usurpado

**sam-ely-ember:** _¡Lamento tanto la demora con este capítulo! Y creo que es pertinente que exponga las razones de mi ausencia por semanas:_

_-Exámenes finales de semestre.  
-Ocupaciones con la banda de la Universidad.  
-Trabajo de medio tiempo de fines de semana.  
-Re-construcción de la línea principal de este fanfic.  
-Construcción de historia de fondo y personajes para el fanfic.  
-Reescritura del capítulo.  
__-Visto bueno de Gamma y/o Beta reader (en este caso fue de nuevo Gamma. __Thanks a lot Little sis! and off course for giving me a good title for the chapter.)_

_Sin más preámbulos y/o excusas, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Les va a gustar, estoy segura._

_

* * *

_

-

**Disclaimer:** _Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a_ John A. Davis _y desgraciadamente a_ DNA productions_. Uso los personajes y concepto para llenar el tiempo libre que ahora tengo gracias a las vacaciones. ¡Aleluya!_

-

_

* * *

_

"_Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final."_

_-Helen Rowland_

-

_

* * *

_

-

**Capítulo 3: Usurpado**

Tomé un cuarto de los apuntes que solía tomar en una clase promedio, los bordes de las hojas estaban llenos de garabatos de colores. Perder la clase de matemáticas (cuerpo presente, cerebro ausente) no suponía mayor problema, al menos no para mí, pero dudaba que mis nervios se mantuvieran intactos para el final de la clase.

Hice una lista de las cosas que debía preguntar, constantemente tachada por la inconsistencia u obviedad. La hice con mi bolígrafo favorito (de tinta rosada), aspecto poco relevante para todos excepto para mí: me ayudaba a memorizar con facilidad.

_¿Qué cambió en ti estos años?_

_¿Regresaste por nosotros?_

_¿Regresaste buscando algo?_

_¿Qué esperas de mí?_

¿Por qué continuaba formulando preguntas que me involucraban de manera directa? Taché esas preguntas y me enfoqué en una de manera especial: "¿Qué cambió en ti estos años?" modificándola por un "¿Qué te hizo cambiar?"

Terminó la clase y de forma torpe guardé todo en la mochila, suspiré antes de cruzar el umbral. Bajé las escaleras velozmente, me detuve a la mitad del camino pensando en lo estúpidamente exaltada que debía verme. Aminoré el paso y salí del edificio.

Estaba allí, sentado en el borde de la fuente en medio de la plazoleta, el sol brillando sobre él como un horrible sueño de verano. Se levantó al verme y sonreí lentamente cuando me brindo su mano para iniciar una caminata. Sin discutir caminamos hacia la entrada y fue inevitable que muchas personas me vieran con sorpresa, más bien que miraran al joven que me llevaba de la mano.

"_Jamás habrías dejado que esto sucediera."_

No, en el pasado no lo habría hecho, pero para disgusto de mi voz interior ciertamente podía considerar a Neutron como un amigo de la infancia, uno que no veía hace muchos años y cuya compañía se hacía necesaria por motivos evidentes y parcialmente desconocidos; había mucho por conocer, dudas que solventar, teorías que probar con él, eso habría hecho la Cindy de 11 años que reclamaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Vamos a algún lugar en particular?- Me preguntó.

-Podemos ir a almorzar, escuché que abrieron un nuevo restaurante en el centro, donde solía estar McSpanky's.

-Uh, no me recuerdes eso.- El enojo impreso en su voz al recordar ese momento me remontó al instante en el que lo vi vestido como una hamburguesa gigante. No pude evitar reírme y él supo exactamente qué era lo que me causaba gracia.

Subimos a su auto estacionado fuera del campus, una vez en los asientos él presionó un botón en el tablero de controles bajo el radio y el carro se convirtió en un convertible perfecto para el sol de medio día. Comenzamos la marcha y disfruté del viento rozando mi rostro y moviendo mi cabello al son. Eso hasta que mi cerebro me recordó qué, se supone, debería estar haciendo en ese instante.

Quise iniciar las preguntas en repetidas ocasiones pero me cortó antes de siquiera empezar. Sabía que se venía algo grande y esperaba estar en un lugar menos 'comprometedor' y más abierto a las huídas que su auto último modelo. Le concedí el motivo, yo también necesitaba vías de escape si todo salía mal así que esperé hasta llegar al nuevo restaurante.

Se veía bastante lujoso, acabados coloniales y un tema clásico de cruzadas medievales. El interior no era distinto, incluso la carta tenía que ver con la temática, tanto así que me sentí bastante incómoda con el asunto. Él me miró y pareció divertirse con mi incomodidad. Típico.

Ordenamos algo que aparentaba ser un plato de alguna carne para dos, un par de malteadas y un postre cuyo ingrediente secreto preferí desconocer. Cuando la mesera se retiró nos miramos fijamente de forma retadora, emulando las guerras de 'no parpadeo' en primaria. Suspiré y me animé a hablar sin trabas.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

No retiró la vista, entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-No estás lista para saberlo.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunté con rabia. –Nadie me dijo que debía tomar un curso especial para eso.

-Siempre tan inmadura, Vortex.

-Eres un tonto, Neutron.

La mesera regresó con la orden y nos miró sorprendida por el enfrentamiento. Dejó el plato en la mesa, un papel con la cuenta y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna. Cada quién tomó una porción personal y comenzó a comer en silencio. Levantamos el rostro de forma simultánea y de nuevo ataqué.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué rayos me invitaste a salir? Está claro que hay algo mal contigo y quiero estar segura de que no tiene que ver con una estúpida venganza.

-¿Vengarme de qué?- Cuestionó con voz monótona. –Me sorprende que sigas pensando de esa manera. Está claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, si te molesta, debiste habérmelo dicho.

-¡No me molesta!, no del todo…es decir…Uh, te odio, ¿sabías eso?

-Siempre lo tuve en mente.- Tomó un sorbo de malteada y me miró con prepotencia.

-Idiota.- Regresé la vista al plato y comí algo de forma veloz. -¿Vas a decirme algo sobre este cambio de actitud espeluznante?

-No.

-¿Vas a dejarme en paz?

-No.

-Perfecto.

Terminamos de comer y busqué algo de dinero en mi mochila, lo dejé sobre la mesa y literalmente huí del lugar. Sí quería obtener esa respuesta pero no quería que mi humor terminara quebrantado de nuevo. Caminé veloz hasta el final de la esquina, respirando forzadamente, intentando calmarme.

Alguien rapó mi mochila del hombro con brusquedad y cuando estuve lista para gritar "ladrón", Neutron apareció en mi camino mostrándome la mochila de forma burlona. Echó a correr. Suspiré, su fuerte jamás fueron los deportes y a pesar de estar fuera de forma, estaba segura de poder alcanzarlo y superarlo sin dificultad.

Corrí tras él a través de la calle, me hizo atravesar un parque y finalmente logré alcanzarlo cerca a la dulcería, tomé mi mochila y le mostré la lengua celebrando mi victoria. No opuso resistencia, supuse que su cometido era no dejarme ir y lo había logrado. Extendió la mano y me mostró el dinero que yo había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo miré, confundida.

-Fue una invitación, no tienes que pagar por nada.

-Por supuesto, el señor "trabajo en la NASA y tengo mucho dinero" costea el almuerzo.

-Yo mismo no pude haberlo dicho mejor.

Tronó. Como esquemático y estúpidamente clásico cuadro de clima: luego de un sol inaguantable viene una aún más inaguantable lluvia. Casi literalmente el cielo se deshizo en agua sobre nosotros y en un par de segundos estaba lavada de pies a cabeza.

-Perfecto, estoy atrapada en medio de la ciudad, casi robada, mojada y con un idiota a mi lado. ¡No podría ser peor!

-Oh, ciertamente sí podría.- Interrumpió. –Las probabilidades de que caiga un rayo en la posición en la que estás son de…

-¡Ah, basta! Esto es tu culpa.- Le señalé y entrecerré los ojos para hacer énfasis.

-Sí tu lo dices…- Subió los hombros como gesto de inocencia. Gruñí molesta.

Caminé hasta la dulcería para refugiarme bajo la parte del techo que daba hacia afuera, estaba tan enojada que no sentía deseos de correr y si consideraba además que la poca energía que me quedaba debía usarla para molestar a Neutron por el mal tiempo que me hizo pasar no era una buena idea correr en medio de la lluvia. Anexando a eso las estadísticas de caer sobre suelo mojado.

Bajo el techo tuve tiempo de respirar y asegurarme que todo dentro de mi mochila estaba bien. Nada estaba bien, perdí un buen número de fotocopias y uno de mis cuadernos difícilmente sobreviviría sin conocer un secador de cabello. Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me giré solo para comprobar mi sospecha y ver que él me había seguido sin decir palabra alguna. Extraño. Me crucé de brazos, frustrada, dejando que viera todo mi enojo salir a la superficie. Pero la demostración visual no fue suficiente y tuve que hablar al respecto.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando intento ser amable contigo?

Más bien era un _"¿tienes idea de cuántas horas desperdicié pensando en ti el último par de días?"_

-Por esa razón jamás pudimos ser amigos, haces todo lo posible para confundirme y molestarme.- Silencio. –Oh, y no olvidemos el daño físico, ahora mismo estoy mojada, solo para citar un ejemplo.- Tenía que vengarme por la discusión en el restaurante. -¿Me estás escuchando, Neutron? Cuando te hablo parece que le hablara a las paredes. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es eso?- Silencio. -¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No voy a permitir queMPHF…!

El reclamo se quedó atorado en mi garganta conforme él presionó sus labios contra los míos. Fue un movimiento veloz que me tomó con la guardia baja. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, solo estaba segura de la expresión aterrorizada de mi rostro. Cuando finalmente decidió romper contacto me miró con ese gesto indescifrable.

-Tú. Me. Besaste.- Puntualicé, pausado, entre la rabia y el desconcierto. –Me besaste. ¿Quién rayos te crees? ¡Eres un…uh!

-¿Terminaste?

-¡No!- Le miré con sorpresa. –Maldita sea, ¿qué te propones?

-¿Qué crees tú?- Me preguntó con voz profunda. –Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ya pensaste en algo. Más bien en muchos 'algo'.

-¿Y qué te importa lo que yo haya pensado? ¿Cuándo hiciste una pausa para escucharme? ¿Cuándo me consideraste un intelecto digno de pensar a tu nivel?

-Lo hago ahora.- Puso de nuevo su rostro sobre el mío y mis piernas flaquearon cuando sus ojos de zafiro se encontraron con los míos.

-Yo…uh…- Pasé saliva. –No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?- Rozó levemente sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

-Neutron…detente.

-Muy bien.- Se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, me miró expectante.

Yo aún continuaba aturdida.

Un "ewww" generalizado salió de la dulcería. Me giré y a través del vidrio vi a todos los niños esbozando gestos de asco mientras las niñas suspiraban insonoramente y sonreían sin razón aparente. Ellos nos veían como lo que yo había querido evitar hasta entonces: una pareja. ¿Era posible verme a _mí _y a _él_ como una pareja promedio, nada especial y ordinaria? Al parecer sí era posible.

-Cindy, sé que esto es confuso para ti, no deja de serlo para mí mismo, pero…- Se tomó una pausa y continuó. -¿confiarías en mí, solo esta vez?- Me brindó una mano como si quisiera invitarme a bailar.

-¿Estás pidiéndome que salga contigo…oficialmente?

-Sí, eso mismo.

_¿Confiarás en mí, solo esta vez?_

_Cindy, ¿crees que sería capaz de traicionar tu confianza?_

"_Él no es Nick, él no es Nick."_ Me repetí mentalmente. _"No va a terminar de la misma forma."_

"_Pero no tengo cómo saberlo, no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo."_

"_Siempre te gustó jugar con él, ¿por qué no tomar esta oportunidad?"_

"_Él no me gusta."_

"_Sí lo hace."_

"_No…sí…no. Más o menos."_

"_Muy bien. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

"_De salir mal ya sabes qué hacer. Esta será la última oportunidad. Para alguien, para ti misma, para él."_

Suspiré y tomé su mano. Establecer un lazo cercano era la mejor manera de entender sus motivos sin hacer preguntas estúpidas al respecto. Sonreí, no muy segura de las consecuencias de lo que estaba aceptando. Una especie de estática me recorrió cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron. El gesto de su rostro no había cambiado pero estaba segura de que su mirada intentaba transmitir algo más, un algo que siempre encontré cautivante pero jamás supe descifrar.

-Mejor vamos a casa, ¿está bien?

Asentí y caminamos de regreso. No volteó a verme ni una sola vez, _como si tuviera la intención de no hacerlo de nuevo._

_

* * *

_

-

"_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado."_

_-Guy de Maupassant_


	5. Verdad

_**sam-ely-ember:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! Mis mejores deseos para este 2010, muchas bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias._

_Me disculpo por la tardanza, tuve problemas con este capítulo, ya saben, los estoy reescribiendo. Espero les guste y, por si las dudas, el siguiente capítulo está a punto de ser terminado._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ John A. Davis _y de_ DNA productions. _Los uso como reflexión de mi retorcida mente de autora._

_

* * *

_

---

"_Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras."_

_-William Shakespeare_

_---_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4:** **Verdad**

Me paseé por el cuarto sin descanso cambiando el teléfono de lado de vez en cuando. La llamada finalmente entró. Escuché el repiqueo un par de veces hasta que alguien habló.

-_Bonne Nuit!_

-¿Libby?

-_¿Cindy? Cindy, mon amie! Je suis très contente de t'écouter!_

-Libbs, no es divertido, habla en inglés.

-_Lo siento, amiga, necesito practicar o el viaje no habrá valido la pena._

-Oh claro, y yo soy tu víctima perfecta. Al menos sé lógica, estás en Inglaterra no en Francia.

-_Bien, señorita cuadriculada. ¿Para qué soy buena esta vez?_

-Eh… Libby, no quiero sonar dramática pero creo que estoy en problemas.

_-Cindy Vortex, ¿en qué rayos te metiste esta vez?_

Suspiré antes de comentar la historia. Escuchó cada detalle sin musitar palabra alguna, me esforcé por hacerle ver mi punto de vista y compartir mis preocupaciones. Se tomó una pausa, supuse que estaba pensando qué contestar.

Aunque su respuesta fue completamente distinta a lo que yo esperaba.

Se rió tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, duró veinte largos y molestos segundos en calmarse pero aún podía escuchar su respiración agitada, bufí enojada y se calló con el propósito de no hacerme enojar más, sabía a plenitud los límites de mi paciencia y no se arriesgaría a cruzarlos.

-¿Terminaste?

_-Lo siento, lo siento.-_ Aspiró hondo y continuó_. –Te lo dije, ¡te lo dije!, ¿recuerdas cuántas veces te molesté con eso y siempre terminé fuera de tu casa por semanas? ¡Sabía que terminaría así!_

-¿Quieres dejar de regodearte y ayudarme un poco? ¡Esto es serio, Libby!

_-De acuerdo, Cindy.-_ De nuevo se tomó unos segundos, esta vez estaba segura de que pensaba en algo. _–Primero, tienes que dejar el pánico, te oyes demasiado alterada, amiga, y eso en definitiva no ayuda. Segundo, tienes que ser honesta contigo misma: ¿qué quieres que pase?_

-Eso no lo sé.- Dije rendida y me senté de nuevo en la cama. –Sabes que esto no es un asunto sencillo, ¡no puedo manejar esta situación! No quiero…

_-No quieres que alguien te lastime de nuevo._

-No, no quiero.- Suspiré.

_-¿Y si él no quiere lastimarte?, ¿habías considerado esa posibilidad?_

-¡Tendrías que verlo!, es imposible saber qué está pensando, es aterrador.

_-Muy bien, plan B. Confróntalo, ¡dile lo que sientes!_

-¿¡Estás loca!? Ni yo misma sé eso.- Con Libby, mi cerebro parecía derribar las barreras que yo había forjado con esmero. Odiaba eso.

_-Es eso o convencerte a ti misma de que: a) nada malo pasará, cosa que veo difícil con esa actitud, y b) Te mueres por él. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?_

-¡Libby!

_-Escúchame bien, Cindy Vortex, si no resuelves esto hoy, regresaré a patearte ese trasero blanco tuyo y te sacaré de ese estúpido shock que tienes, ¿entendido?_

-Sí.

_-¡Dilo como si de verdad lo creyeras!_

-Sí, maldita sea, sí entendí. Gracias por tu apoyo.

_-No te enfades conmigo, hermana, tengo razón y tú lo sabes._

-Te llamaré en la noche.

_-Más te vale que lo hagas, ¡quiero todo con detalles!_

-Libby…

-_Au revoir!-_ Canturreó y terminó la llamada.

Me quedé un buen rato sentada en la cama pensando en qué hacer. Por un lado podría encerrarme en mi habitación con la excusa de un trabajo interminable por entregar el lunes y evitar todo, incluso el compromiso de llamar a Libby en la noche; por otro, podía hacer lo que ella sugirió y confrontar la situación. El problema se dividía en dos partes: primera, Libby había dado en el punto y yo no quería salir lastimada de nuevo (posición egoísta), segunda, no estaba del todo segura de mis sentimientos por él aunque el hecho de este nuevo tipo de…relación, causaba estragos en mí y por más que odiara admitirlo: era emocionante (posición masoquista).

_-¿Buenos días?_

-¿Señora Neutron? Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Jimmy?

_-Claro, dame un segundo._

_-Hola, ¿cómo estás?_

-Bien, gracias. Neutron… ¿podemos vernos hoy?

- -

-Así que eso dijo Libby…

-Lo sé, fue bastante imprudente de su parte, pero…

-De hecho dio en un punto muy importante, ¿sabes? Supongo que de una forma u otra debemos hablar de este asunto.

-Muy bien.- Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan bien… -Yo primero: ¿qué fue exactamente eso? Es decir, no en términos técnicos, sino más bien tu apreciación al respecto.

Meditó las cosas un buen rato, un par de minutos que se me hicieron eternos aunque viéndolo con un poco de objetividad, quizá yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. La tensión aumentaba con su silencio y el helado frente a mí se derretía a una velocidad irracional.

–Cuando me fui, sentí que muchas cosas habían quedado inconclusas,- habló finalmente. -una de muchas era mi situación contigo. No pude dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado y solo hasta que estuve lejos me di la oportunidad de aclarar mis sentimientos.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste algo al respecto?

-Por dos motivos. El primero: La NASA prohibió cualquier contacto con el exterior ajeno a mi núcleo familiar, eso incluía amigos u otros familiares. El segundo…

Dudó. -¿Sí?

-El segundo eras tú.- Le miré confundida. –Verás, en un rango de posibilidades que estudié con mucho cuidado, la probabilidad de que por ti misma decidieras algo respecto a mí era bastante baja.

-¿Tienes que hacer todo con ciencia, Neutron?

-Si lo hiciese de otra forma, no sería objetivo.

A pesar de comprender el peso de mi papel en ese proceso, lo mucho que había dicho no satisfacía lo que yo quería saber.

-Entonces, ¿haces esto porque sientes que algo te falta o porque realmente…te gusto? Como, gustar…gustar.

-Un poco de ambas.- Me miró con sorpresivo interés. –Algo me hacía falta pero tú no estabas en mis planes. Al menos no como terminaron las cosas.

-¿Aquello de salir conmigo?

-Precisamente. Fue hasta que te vi en la ventana de tu habitación. Eso cambió radicalmente las cosas, yo _no quería_ salir contigo, simplemente hablar como _viejos enemigos_. No puedo comparar el hoy con lo que sucedía cuando éramos niños, pero la raíz es la misma. Sí, me gustas.

No supe si me sonrojé o la sangre huyó de mi rostro, me quedé petrificada, digiriendo lo que acababa de decir. Pudieron pasar horas, no importaba, yo no sentía nada excepto confusión y estupefacción.

-Entonces, la pregunta va al revés. ¿Te gusto?

Bajé el rostro, aún estupefacta. Quizá lo hacía, pero no podría dar certeza de aquello. ¿Cuántas veces la pequeña Cindy deseó escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él?, la Cindy de hoy no creía en los romances perfectos o cuentos de hadas, ya no más.

-No. Lo. Sé.- Balbuceé. –Esto es tan…repentino, ¡y raro! Es…es como si alguien quisiera terminar nuestra historia y yo no estoy preparada para eso.

-Tiene que ver con tu pasado.- Descifró.

Asentí. –Y sin importar desde qué perspectiva le mire, no puedo convencerme a mí misma de que no será igual que la última vez.

"_Terminaré con el corazón roto, de nuevo."_

Esa confesión le tomó por sorpresa aunque no lo mostró de manera expresa, cosa que parecía ser un hábito.

-Quizá suceda, quizá no. ¿Piensas arriesgarte?

-Ya estoy saliendo _contigo_- enfaticé despectivamente. -¿qué otra cosa podría pasar?

- -

Patear su trasero en los juegos de la feria fue, por mucho, una de las cosas más satisfactorias de las últimas semanas, sin mencionar que parecí haber desarrollado una extraña fijación platónica por el peluche extraterrestre que había ganado en los dardos. Yo sonreía victoriosa y, para el atardecer, creía haber visto en él uno dos o tres gestos similares a una sonrisa. Después de todo terminé acostumbrándome.

Un par de semanas que parecieron ser un parpadeo. Prácticamente pasaba todo el tiempo con él y no tuve que preocuparme por el transporte ni una sola vez, eso _sí_ era un efecto positivo.

Caminando a través de la feria me tomó de la mano, primera vez en cuatro días. …No es que yo llevara la cuenta, por supuesto. Decidimos comprar algo de dulce y unos pasos antes de llegar al local, se detuvo repentinamente. Dirigí la vista hacia donde él miraba y, de nuevo, solo había un par de sombras alejándose. Me preocupaba que su actitud dejara de ser un simple gusto para convertirse en algo sobreprotector y _no me gustaba._

Yo podía cuidarme por mí misma y su paranoia estaba más allá de mi límite de tolerancia. Y es que estar con Neutron me ayudó a dejar de lado aquella faceta lastimera de mí misma para recuperar ese lado aguerrido y vivaz que disfrutaba con ímpetu. Mi yo _verdadera_.

Quizá al irse él yo había perdido la motivación para pelar por algo o con alguien, fui la mejor, en todo, pero con el tiempo la emoción de ser victoriosa desapareció. Entonces me quedó lo mismo que a todas: enamorarse, y para mí no había terminado muy bien el asunto. Estar con Jimmy no era amor, era despertar de las sombras de mi consciencia. De eso me había convencido fervientemente los últimos días.

-¿Mañana pasarás por mí o algo?- Pregunté una vez que llegamos a casa.

-En realidad pensaba salir con Carl y Sheen, quizá hacer algo con mamá y papá…

-Entiendo. Supongo que te veré pronto.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Adiós.

-Adiós.

La vaga despedida –que yo había creído frustrante- fue complementada por un beso sorpresivo, más sorpresivo que aquel bajo la lluvia, similar más a una separación definitiva que a un 'te veré pronto', me encontré ahogada por la sorpresa y la necesidad. Él caminó hasta su auto, lo estacionó junto a su casa, bajó y caminó hasta la entrada, no regresó la vista una sola vez, con el fijo propósito de no verme de nuevo.

No sabía entonces cuánta razón tuve al respecto.

- -

Neutron no dio señales de vida en tres días, no hubo llamadas, mensajes de texto, e-mails, cartas…Al segundo día decidí llamarle pero no hubo respuesta, incluso sus padres parecieron colaborar a su propósito de esconderse y los Neutron desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. No pude concentrarme en absolutamente nada y para cuando el tercer día terminó, me encontraba más enojada que nunca. Enojada evidentemente con él pero más molesta conmigo misma por haber sido víctima de mis ilusiones de nuevo.

Pero sin importar cuánta culpabilidad pusiese tener yo en el asunto, las cosas estaban claras para mí: Neutron no desaparecería así como así, jugando con mi corazón para luego escapar.

Era miércoles y luego de la clase de matemáticas decidí recurrir al punto más vulnerable de un niño genio: sus tarados amigos. Sorpresivamente ambos estaban en la universidad y gracias a la relación de Libby con Sheen, que se mantenía intacta sin importar distancia, tenía cómo localizarlos a pesar de varios meses de incomunicación.

-¿Sheen? Es Cindy, ¿cómo has estado?

_-¿Cindy? Parecen años luz desde la última vez, todo bien aquí, ¿y tú?_

-Bien, gracias. ¿Has hablado con Libby?- Pregunta estándar para iniciar una conversación.

_-Justo hablaba con ella antes de tu llamada, es como telepatía, me recuerda al episodio 365 de Ultra Lord: "El ataque de los come-cerebros de Nébula III"_

-Sheen…

_-Después de la dramática batalla con el Robo-Enemigo…_

-Sheen.

_-…Ultra Lord fue desterrado al sector de Nébula III…_

-¡Sheen! Necesito un favor, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de tus ultra-estupideces y ayudarme un poco?

_-Disculpa, es un hábito. ¿Qué necesitas?_

-Necesito a Neutron. No quiero excusas, no quiero rodeos, necesito saber dónde está. Ahora.

_-Ah…La familia Estevez no se encuentra en el momento, deje el mensaje después de la señal. Beeeeeep._

-¡¡Sheen!!

_-No sé dónde está, Cindy._

-Mentiroso, Neutron no se iría a ningún lado sin que tú o Carl lo supieran, dime ahora si no quieres sufrir.

_-No sé dónde está, esa es la verdad._

-Muy bien, Sheen, gracias por tu ayuda. Seguramente Carl sí me dirá lo que tú no.

_-¡Falso! Carl no sabe que Jimmy regresa esta noche del mini-viaje con sus padres porque…-_ Se detuvo, usar la psicología era un truco bastante viejo con Sheen pero jamás dejaba de dar resultados.

-Gracias, acabas de ahorrarme una paliza, te veo pronto.

_-Rayos._

Terminé la llamada y aunque llegué a sentirme culpable por haber usado a uno de mis amigos, de nuevo, estaba más motivada que nunca para enfrentar la situación. Terminaron las clases y llegué a casa 15 minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, absolutamente furiosa e incontrolable.

Permanecí junto a la ventana de mi habitación tres horas contadas, terminé la novela que había empezado a leer a principio de semestre e incluso tuve tiempo de revisar las ecuaciones de la tarea de física, sin mencionar que pude asegurarme de tener la agenda al día para la semana siguiente. Eran las 11 de la noche y finalmente un par de carros se asomaron por el horizonte, no esperé hasta corroborar mis sospechas y casi volé escaleras abajo; salí, crucé la calle corriendo y me crucé de brazos rente al _porche_ de la residencia Neutron, un minuto después los carros que había divisado al final de la calle se estacionaron uno tras otro frente al garaje.

Del viejo traste que hacía las veces de auto bajaron los señores Neutron, la sorpresa en sus rostros fue evidente y aunque sonreí con plena sinceridad a su saludo, se mostraron nerviosos ante mi presencia. Neutron bajó de su flamante auto, no se sobresaltó al verme, seguramente lo esperaba; guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras caminaba hasta mi encuentro. De forma educada guardé silencio hasta que sus padres entraron a la casa del todo y luego exploté incontrolablemente.

-Así que yo tenía razón después de todo, ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera sobre los 20 puedes dejar de jugarme bromas estúpidas?, muy maduro de tu parte, no dejarás de ser el cretino que siempre creí.

Me miró en silencio, no dio indicios de querer responder a mi acusación y eso solo logró enervarme más.

-¿Entonces no dirás nada?- Silencio. -¿Tenías que corroborarlo, verdad? Bastó que yo manifestara mi miedo para que tú lo hicieras realidad, ¡necesitabas todos los datos de la ecuación!, vaya experimento enfermizo el que te propusiste.

-¿Algo más que necesites decir?

Mi mente rugió molesta, ¿de verdad no le importaba nada? -¡Idiota!

Automáticamente levanté la mano y la estampé en su mejilla, respuesta auto programada para el rechazo. Impacté con fuerza tal que mi mano sintió el ardor y la retiré en cuanto el dolor se intensificó. El impacto había hecho que Neutron volteara el rostro y cuando recobró la compostura su expresión continuaba inalterada. Por supuesto, mi bofetada había estado entre sus cálculos desde el principio.

-Más te vale no mostrar tu horrible rostro de nuevo, Neutron, te destruiré en cuanto te vea.

Di media vuelta y con el paso enfurecido regresé a casa, luchando violentamente contra el llanto que se esforzaba por huir de mis ojos.


	6. Intrusos

_A/N: ¡Lamento tanto el retraso! No hay excusas. Fui perezosa y...me mentí tanto en la traducción de "Do you remember me?" que casi olvido esto. (No me molesto si se dan una pasada por el fic ;D) Y respecto al capítulo anterior: no sé si leyeron bien pero claramente decía "un pare de semanas", lo del 'rompimiento' no fue tan repentino como pareció._

_Ahora bien, capítulo largo, abrumador e inesperado para compensar la espera. Los quiero._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ John A. Davis _y de_ DNA productions. _Son usados con evilness por moi, la chica que empieza semestre en dos días._

_

* * *

_

- -

_"Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo."_

_-William Shakespeare_

--

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Intrusos.**

- -

Intenté relajar mi expresión pero no pude, eso solamente me traería más problemas. Todo el asunto con Neutron me había hecho olvidar el trabajo pendiente de Programación y el profesor parecía más molesto que de costumbre, no había parado de regañarme en 10 minutos, me sorprendía que su rostro no hubiese enrojecido por las inexistentes pausas para tomar aire.

-Profesor, ¿podría ponerme el '1' y olvidar el asunto?

-No, no puedo, Cindy. Esto me frustra demasiado.

Si supiera lo frustrada que yo estaba. –Como sea, reprobaré este temario, podré ponerme al día con las calificaciones al finalizar el semestre.

-Así lo espero, será algo difícil de lograr.

Decidí saltarme la clase siguiente, había agotado mi motivación y energía, cuatro semestres de notas perfectas colapsaron por un estúpido trabajo que no anoté en la agenda y que mi cabeza se esforzó en olvidar con un único propósito: ese día había visto de nuevo a Neutron luego de años de ausencia. Me quedé en el campus en pro de evitar conversaciones incómodas con mamá quién tenía una habilidad maternal innata para detectar mis cambios de humor; era un lugar apacible, podía verse a los grupos de estudiantes despreocupados sentados sobre el césped, disfrutando un baño de sol. Mis 'amigos' estaban en clase y sentarme bajo el sol como un hongo solitario definitivamente no era una opción, huí al único lugar que me sonaba apetecible: la biblioteca.

Creí que el silencio era el remedio perfecto, pero el mutismo externo avivó mi voz interna, molesta y entristecida, sin ánimo de una lucha en mi interior, trabajé incansablemente, adelanté lecciones, terminé tareas pendientes, leí un par de pequeños libros y en medio del desespero me atrevía ver un cortometraje. Para cuando lo noté había anochecido.

Salí alarmada esperando llegar a tiempo para tomar el último bus que pasaba en la parada, permanecí de pie aferrada a mi mochila tranquilizándome con mantras insonoros como '_aún no es tan tarde, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien'_. El bus llegó luego de una media hora de espera, había un vagabundo en las sillas de atrás y un chico rubio escuchando música del lado izquierdo del bus. Me senté en el derecho.

El viaje me pareció absurdamente largo pero una vez puse la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta me sentí mucho mejor. Suspiré, abrí la puerta, entré, la cerré de nuevo y sonreí. Estaba en casa.

Dejé las llaves sobre el buró de la entrada y noté que faltaban un par de cosas, probablemente mamá las había movido pero ese no era su estilo, generalmente escogía una semana de limpieza trimestral y reacomodaba todo en la casa. Inquietada avancé hasta la sala, oscuridad plena, encendí la luz y todo había sido movido con violencia. Papeles en el suelo, porcelanas rotas, fotos sacadas de los marcos, todo indicaba que había sido un robo.

Sin embargo, las cosas de valor como mis trofeos de artes marciales y los adornos en plata, regalo de mi abuela, se encontraban allí, si algo debieron tomar fueron esos objetos, ¿por qué continuaban ahí? Escuché un sonido de pasos en el segundo piso, caminé sigilosa hasta el inicio de las escaleras. No había nada. Di media vuelta para regresar a la sala y un hombre estaba de pie en el pasillo. Casi grité. Tenía el rostro cubierto y se acercaba a mí con pasos lentos. Retrocedí y mi espalda se tocó con la puerta de entrada. Fue entonces cuando los pasos del segundo piso regresaron y otro hombre enmascarado bajó la escalera, dirigiéndose a mí como su amigo.

Y ahí estaba yo, atrapada con dos desconocidos a punto de hacerme algo innombrable.

"_Muy bien, Cindy. Es tu casa, tu territorio. ¡Puedes hacer esto!"_

Me di valor y asumí una posición básica de defensa del Tae kwon do, ambos sujetos se detuvieron y pasaron unos segundos sin que alguno de los tres moviera músculo alguno. Entonces uno de ellos atacó. Vino de frente y le esquivé con facilidad, impacté el codo en su cuello y cayó inmóvil al suelo. El otro vino de inmediato, asesté un golpe en su estómago y posteriormente en su frente, cayó junto a su compañero, retorciéndose como el gusano malherido que era.

"_Teléfono. Ahora. ¡Llama a alguien!"_

El teléfono no estaba en el buró, no estaba en el suelo o en las gavetas. Corrí a la sala y busqué en el desorden. Nada. El teléfono había desaparecido sin rastro.

-¿Buscas esto, pequeña?- Uno de los hombres apareció en la sala sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano izquierda, con la otra, buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía ser un lapicero plateado. Pulsó el lapicero y un rayo celeste salió y cortó el teléfono por la mitad. Los trozos cayeron y comenzaron a deshacerse por los extremos de la cortada.

Atontada, intenté recordar qué era ese aparato.

Era una nueva arma que el ministerio de Defensa del Gobierno había estado desarrollando, todo lo que concernía al respecto era un mito, rumores sueltos por la facultad y los profesores que trabajaban en el ministerio. Ese era real, demasiado peligroso en manos de un par de ladrones. Un movimiento en falso y yo estaría perdida.

"_Desmantelaste uno similar en clase, quizá puedas hacerlo con este. Ahora, ¿qué iba primero?"_

-Cindy Vortex.- El otro hombre apareció a mis espaldas. –Una chica bastante inteligente para su edad. Eso es algo peligroso.

-¿M-me conocen?- La pregunta no me pareció estúpida dadas las circunstancias, pero ambos rieron a carcajadas como si hubiese hecho una maroma de circo.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Mejor estudiante de la facultad de Ingeniería de Hardvard en Retroville por tres semestres consecutivos. Familia americana promedio, hija única, vivienda urbana en los suburbios. ¿Olvido algo?

Razonamiento veloz: necesidad, espionaje, secuestro, error, muerte.

No hubo nada más después de ese pensamiento, no reclamos, no valor, no miedo, no nada. Me quedé de pie, congelada, aturdida por lo complejo de la situación.

-El asunto es así, princesa.- Habló el que había usado el láser. –Vienes con nosotros, haces lo que decimos y nadie saldrá herido. Una vez terminado el trabajo, regresas a casa y no vuelves a hablar de lo sucedido. Solo vivirás si te portas bien.

-¿Yo? ¿Q-qué pueden querer de mí?- Hablé en un susurro.

-A ti no, tus conocimientos. No había mucho de donde escoger en este pueblito de segunda, pero es en su museo donde exhiben arte original del periodo Edo japonés. Queremos que lo robes para nosotros.

"_Muévete, di algo. ¡Haz algo por el amor de Dios!"_

Lo que pasó después, fue tan rápido como un disparo.

-Cindy, ¡abajo!

Obedecí y me arrodillé en el suelo, me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y al levantar el rostro, el sujeto yacía inconsciente, humo salía de su pecho como si hubiese sido atacado. Con temor y sin estar del todo en mis cabales, gateé hasta él y tomé el láser para apagarlo. Se disparó accidentalmente antes de hacerlo y el calor del láser me rozó la mano derecha. No sentí el dolor. Me levanté y giré en dirección opuesta, Goddard caminaba hacia mí con su mirada láser encendida. Era él quien había disparado.

En la entrada de la sala había un hombre sujetando al otro _ladrón_, lo sujetaba de la camisa y le agitaba con furia, parecía estarle gritando y fue entonces que escuché un pitido en lo profundo de mi cabeza, era lo único que podía oír.

Llegó lo que parecía ser una patrulla de policía, otros dos hombres entraron y uno de ellos me pidió el láser que había recuperado. Lo devolví, confusa, y me senté en una silla que me brindó. Esposaron a los sujetos y los sacaron de la sala. Poco a poco recuperé la audición y lo primero que esucuché claramente fue: "es una fortuna que su madre no estuviera en casa."

Mamá, ¿cómo no pensé en ella antes? Pero sabiendo que estaba segura, tenía un asunto importante en el que pensar: Neutron había venido a salvarme. Y eso explicaba su paranoia con los extraños, no había que ser genio para deducirlo: me habían estado siguiendo. Él pudo notarlo, yo no. Me enojé.

Continué sentada por una hora completa mientras él daba los datos a la policía, no logré controlar la respiración y Goddard puso una manta sobre mis hombros. No levanté la mirada una sola vez, estaba absorta en el pensamiento de _'¿qué hubiese pasado si mamá estuviera aquí?'_, constantemente contrastado con el _'¿Y qué si Jimmy no hubiese llegado a tiempo? ¿O si ni siquiera hubiese logrado llegar?'_. El mismo escalofrío me recorrió una y otra vez la espalda, no dejé de sentir miedo.

Neutron se arrodilló frente a mí. No lo divisé directamente, le capté con la visión periférica, parecía estar revisando mi expresión. De nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un gracias estaría bien para empezar.- Suspiró. –Goddard detectó los niveles de energía del láser. Es todo.- Guardé silencio, eso solo sumaba puntos a su conveniente actitud paranóica. -Tienes una herida en la mano.- Me dijo. –Goddard, equipo de primeros auxilios.

-Déjalo. Estoy bien.- Rehusé.

-¿Bien en qué sentido?- Propuso irónico. Enfoqué mi vista en él y fruncí el ceño. –Bromeo.

No se sintió como una broma. Esa enfermiza expresión congelada de su rostro podría decir cualquier cosa excepto algo gracioso, me sacaba de quicio. Tomó mi mano y el contacto me hizo estremecer, se hizo de las herramientas de Goddard para curar la pequeña cortadura de mi mano derecha. No dolió en lo más mínimo.

-Terminamos.- Vanagloriado, colocó una curita sobre la herida. Recuperé mi mano y la cubrí con la izquierda. –Tu mamá demora un poco, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No es necesario.- De nuevo tenía la mirada fija en la nada. –Gracias. Ya puedes irte.

-Entiendo.- Leyó mi estado de humor. Finalmente era hora. –Aunque si quieres que me quede…

-Voy a estar bien, _Nerdtron_.- Dije furiosa y lo encaré. –Deja tu paranoia y vete.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la entrada. Suspiré. Esto no simplificaba las cosas, estaba en deuda con él, y aunque mi clásico orgullo era la salida más sencilla, sabía que no bastaría. Ya no éramos niños, desgraciadamente ya no.

Detuvo su paso, levanté el rostro y lo vi caminar hacia mí. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y me miró detenidamente, esa calidez imposible en sus ojos zafiro, su pulgar rozando con delicadeza mi rostro, antes de besarme suavemente, con calma. Un delicado roce de labios para mirame de nuevo y decir: _mañana paso a buscarte_.

Se fue y yo me quedé inmóvil en la silla, atontada. En segundos estuve boquiabierta, las manos extendidas hacia adelante y el ceño entre enojado y sorprendido. Una cachetada habría estado bien, ¿quién rayos se creía para besarme de nuevo? Espléndido, mi cerebro operaba con cinco segundos de retardo. Me llevé las manos al rostro y gemí inconforme.

-Idiota.- Dije, no estaba segura si era para él o para mí.

Me levanté de la silla abrazando la frazada, subí las escaleras y presioné el botón del contestador automático del teléfono en el pasillo. Había un solo mensaje.

_-Cinthya, es mamá. Esta noche me quedaré en casa de tu tía Susy, lamento no haberte avisado. No me esperes despierta, te veo mañana._

_- -_

Mamá habló hora y media sin parar sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, repasó todas y cada una de las indicaciones que me había dado por seguridad e insistió en comprarme un localizador GPS para saber mi ubicación exacta. Esuchcé en silencio, pocas intenciones tenía de molestarla y era más sencillo esforzarme borrar los detalles de la noche anterior. Ciertos inadecuados detalles. Una vez que terminó comprendí que había perdido una batalla sin haberla empezado: no tendría auto propio antes de los 25 años.

-Imagina si inentan robar tu auto…¡podrías salir herida!- Dijo al finalizar. Afortunadamente no sabía de la pequeña herida de mi mano. Por suerte fue solo la temperatura del láser, de haberme alcanzado por completo…

Salí a esperar el bus como todos los días, pero antes de poner siquiera un pie junto al paradero, una bocina llamó mi atención, un auto azul me estaba siguiendo por la calle.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Piérdete, Neutron. Acordamos dejar las cosas en este punto.

-Yo jamás accedí.- Detuve mi caminar, le miré ofuscada. –Aunque, si quieres llegar tarde…

Buen punto. Maté mi orgullo con una respiración profunda y gruñí por lo bajo antes de acceder a la invitación, entré en el auto, abroché el cinturón y me crucé de brazos mostrando la cara más disgustada posible.

-Cindy, no seas obstinada.- Le miré y mostré la lengua en gesto infantil. Él suspiró. –De acuerdo, si así van a ser las cosas…

El camino transcurrió en silencio, no encendió el radio para mitigar la ausencia de ruido, si intentaba hacerme sentir incómoda como parte de una venganza infantil por mi gesto aún más infantil, lo estaba logrando.

-Llegamos.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Puedo pasar a recogerte cuando salgas.- Propuso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Quieres recibir una demanda por acoso?

-¿Quieres seguir tomando el autobús?

-Es mejor que estar encerrada contigo en un auto. Haz lo que quieras. ¿Estrás aquí todo el día?, bien, suerte con eso.- Bajé del auto y caminé tensa hasta cruzar el umbral.

---

-¡Por favor, Camille! Es solo una persona más.

-Lo siento, Cin, la última vez me multaron, no puedo llevarte.

-Camille, ¡es de vida o muerte!- Pedí con rostro suplicante. –Por favor.

-Cindy, no puedo, le prometí a los chicos llevarlos desde el lunes, lo siento.

La conversación terminó cuando llegamos a su auto, las puertas estaban custodiadas por los amigos de Camille, todos tomábamos juntos la electiva –obligatoria- de humanidades.

Me quedé a un lado del auto y todos subieron de forma sincronizada, Camille esperó un poco, le miré angustiada pero negó con la cabeza y dijo: -Lo siento, quizá otro día.

-Sí, quizá otro día.- ¿Por qué _ese_ día no podía ser hoy?

Neutron probablemente estaría esperando por mí y lo que menos deseaba era pasar tiempo a solas con él, mi única alternativa era Camille, la linda estudiante de intercambio que siempre se mostró amable conmigo pero esa posibilidad se cerró como un portazo en la cara.

Atravesé el parqueadero y salí por una de las puertas auxiliares del campus, quizá podía tener una posibilidad de escapar si no usaba la puerta principal. Como era habitual tratándose de Neutron, yo estaba equivocada.

"_Es un genio, Cindy, ¿cuántas veces tendrás que repetirlo hasta entenderlo?, claro que él sabía que saldrías por aquí. Te estás comportando de una forma bastante idiota."_

Estaba de pie junto a su auto, me detuve al finalizar la acera esquivando su mirada posesiva al otro lado de la calle. Si no caminaba hasta él no tendría por qué llevarme ¿verdad?, es más, podría dar la vuelta, ir a la biblioteca y…uh, no, esa era una _pésima_ idea.

-¡Hey! ¿Vienes o no?- Gritó desde su posición.

"_Piensa rápido, Vortex, piensa rápido"_, mi mente cantó y evalué las posibilidades. Ciertamente era más sencillo que él me llevara, pero…

-Ah, qué rayos.- Me dije, reinicié la caminata con ímpetu y llegué hasta él con el mismo gesto nefasto que le había mostrado en la mañana. –Aquí me tienes.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos.

Esta vez encendió el radio y puso un CD que él mismo parecía haber grabado, reconocí un par de canciones que en medio de mi enojo tararee recordando mi infancia. Él tenía esa misma expresión vacía pero algo en mí sabía que disfrutaba a situación. Me estremecí; había en mi interior un conflicto curioso entre el deseo de golpearlo, el instinto de huir y la culpabilidad por no haber agradecido.

Llegamos a nuestra calle pero no se detuvo.

-Hey, ¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Secuestrarme? No es divertido.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

- -


	7. Decisión

_*Saca banderita blanca* ¿Podemos hablarlo en son de paz? D:_

_Además de haberme quedado sin internet dos veces (holy crap, what's wrong with the world?) y de una inesperada y fuerte obsesión por "Phineas and Ferb" (_Go Phineas, go, go, Phineas… _I love him so much *o*), concretar este capítulo fue casi imposible. ¿Por qué? Bueno, llegamos a alguna especie de clímax de la historia, espero compense la espera :3_

_Si quedan dudas, las resuelvo en los replays a sus reviews, no teman preguntar y por supuesto, gracias por su infinita paciencia, no merecen que una autora descuidada los mantenga esperando por la eternidad._

**Disclaimer:** _Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a_ John A. Davis _y desgraciadamente a_ DNA productions_. Uso malvadamente a los personajes porque…bueno, no hay una razón aparente ._._

- -

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: Decisión**

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Era más sencillo buscar respuestas en vano que contener el impulso de golpearle. –Te vas por años como si no hubiese pasado nada, regresas convertido en una persona completamente distinta, juegas conmigo y te marchas, me espías y ahora pretendes que lo olvide todo. Sabía que ese gran cerebro tuyo terminaría por colapsar.

-No has dejado de ser observadora.- Aludió.

-Idiota.- Murmuré. Era tan extraño su comportamiento que el solo hecho de su parpadeo me enojaba, me molestaba pensar en el contraste de sus personalidades, me enfurecía saber que me concedía la victoria de una pelea que no existía. -¿El observatorio?- Pregunté al llegar al lugar. –Bien pudimos haber ido a tu laboratorio sin que me arrastraras a través de la ciudad.

-Ah, pero en el laboratorio no tengo un telescopio con más de 250x de aumento.

-Como digas.

Bajamos del auto y no tuvimos que parar en taquilla, él ya había comprado los boletos. Lo había preparado todo. Demencial. Caminamos a través del observatorio y la exposición en penumbra hasta llegar al telescopio más grande que la imaginación podía concebir. Habló con el operador como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, operó el telescopio y me llamó cuando pareció ubicar algo. Llegué a su encuentro y me brindó la silla frente al enorme aparato.

La vista era preciosa, un planeta luminoso, difícilmente parecido a cualquier cosa que hubiese visto con anterioridad, de tonos violetas, rodeado por una neblina blanca que giraba lentamente.

-Vaya. ¿Qué es?

-Es un nuevo planeta, más allá de Plutón.

-Espera, ¿más allá de Plutón? ¿Qué Plutón no dejó de ser un planeta?

-No hemos llegado a una verdadera conclusión,- Dijo con presunción. –y creemos que ese planeta orbita fuera de la Vía Láctea.

-Sorprendente. ¿Es oficial?

-No…aún.

-¿Y podías contármelo a mí?- Pregunté alarmada.

-No, oficialmente no, pero ¿quién podría impedirlo?

-Estás enfermo.- Concedí y continué mirando el planeta. -¿Cómo es posible que nadie jamás lo haya visto antes?

-Bueno, eso es por la longitud de su órbita y su rotación. Le lleva unos 200 años dar la vuelta a la galaxia y su rotación equivale a _tres años terrestres_.- Enfatizó.

-Es increíble. ¿Trabajaste en esto en la NASA?

-Correcto. Es el proyecto cumbre no-oficial.

-Neutron.- Dejé de mirar a través del telescopio y fijé mi vista en él. -¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto?, ¿no sería más coherente si lo compartieras con Sheen o Carl?

Pareció dubitativo, más de lo usual, sobretodo viniendo de una persona que parece tener las respuestas a cualquier pregunta jamás formulada. Retiró la vista y caminó hacia la salida de la sala de observación, me levanté y corrí para alcanzarlo, aún en espera de la respuesta a mi cuestionamiento.

-¿No piensas responder?- Cuestioné con temor.

-No sé qué responder.- Continuó caminando. –Honestamente no lo sé.

-¿No sabes o no quieres? Es una pregunta simple.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí!?- Se detuvo justo en medio de la proyección del conjunto estelar de Pléyades. –Yo no _quería_ verte.- Era difícil interpretar su intención mientras me daba la espalda. –Siempre tuviste que complicar todo, Vortex, incluso sin proponértelo.

-¿No _querías_?- Me encontré abruptamente consternada por la sensación de no ser lo suficientemente _buena_ para ser _buscada._

-No, no quería, _debía_ verte y el problema es que ahora _quiero_ hacerlo.- Se volteó y me miró con dureza. –No me preguntes el por qué, lo desconozco, simplemente deseo compartirlo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

En medio de la fragilidad de la incertidumbre sentí el rostro arder más allá de mi control, más allá de lo que jamás esperé al respecto. Sostuvimos la mirada inamoviblemente, completamente abstraídos en el otro. Las Pléyades dieron paso a Tauro sobre nuestros rostros y él habló nuevamente.

-Cuando regresé y te vi observándome desde tu ventana…bueno…volteaste todo de cabeza. Algo había quedado pendiente, ambos siempre lo supimos y sentí que era justo completarlo.

-¿Han pasado semanas y solo lo dices ahora?- Cuestioné con voz temblorosa. -¡Pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio!

-No es así de sencillo, hay _circunstancias_ de por medio.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Clasificado.

Suspiré, frustrada. Sí, la ya molesta duda que me había surcado estaba despejada pero en medio de su aplastante confesión, había hecho surgir un nuevo y aún más complicado cuestionamiento, ¿qué era lo que no lo hacía fácil? Para mí todo estaba tan claro como un mapa dibujado por un niño de 10 años. Pasamos tanto tiempo odiándonos que no nos dimos tiempo de pensar en otras cosas.

Quizá era el momento para dejar de tener secretos, de olvidar el infantilismo y mirar las cosas desde una perspectiva adulta. Quizá era justo que me permitiera sentir sin ataduras lo que verdaderamente había ente él y yo, más allá de una especie de amistad sembrada en competitividad. Ya no éramos un par de niños jugando a "sé que soy mejor que tú".

-Llévame a casa.- Exigí. –El fin de semana apenas comienza y tengo mucho por hacer.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí.

---

En casa, en la seguridad de mi cuarto, completamente encerrada en la fortaleza de mi espacio, me sentí completamente vulnerable, nerviosa, tensa, confundida. Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas y las fotocopias que leía cayeron sobre mi rostro nublando la vista. Sentía ganas de gritar, ¿cuál era el maldito problema?, ¿por qué simplemente no podíamos decirnos las cosas de frente, evitando los rodeos y la incertidumbre?

Oh cierto, nuestra _relación_ siempre fue así.

"_Era bastante estúpido,"_ me dije _"pero siempre fue divertido"._

Sí, ese era el punto: era divertido, la alegría de causar incertidumbre y de sentirse superior era una alegría que avivaba la más mínima ilusión. Ilusiones de correspondencia, ilusiones de sentimiento. Sentirse superior intentando llamar su atención por sentirme la única en todo. Yo siempre _quise_ ser su único todo.

Ya estaba, aún quería serlo.

Mi conciencia se agitó furiosa, cediendo a la voluntad de admitir lo que siempre me costó trabajo y que ahora simplemente parecía solucionar los últimos años de mi vida. Me levanté, busqué mis zapatos y me los puse corriendo escaleras abajo, estuve a punto de caer un par de veces por lo que mi cabello se convirtió en una potencial vivienda animal y justo al abrir la puerta, él se materializó en mi entrada con la mano en alto para tocar el timbre.

Ambos nos miramos deteniendo las respectivas acciones y solo entonces recordé el desastroso estado de mi cabello. En medio de vanos intentos por acomodarlo, levanté la vista y decidí hablar primero, haciendo fuerza de voluntad para mantener acallado el pensamiento de mi revelación personal.

-Uh…hola.

-Yo quería…bueno…- Respiró hondo. –Quería ofrecerte una disculpa.

Recuperé la compostura y me crucé de brazos mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿Neutron, disculpándose… conmigo? La cordialidad entre los Neutron y los Vortex era un camino poco explorado y lleno de trampas ocultas, ¿qué podría haber detrás? Me incliné para intentar descifrar los pensamientos en sus ojos que sus palabras no expresaban. Pareció intimidarse por mi escepticismo y levantó las manos sobre su pecho para defenderse.

-Estoy siendo cien por ciento sincero.

-Tienes diez segundos.- Amenacé sonriendo vanagloriada.

-Por lo que pasó ayer y por haberte…lastimado. No fue correcto en ningún sentido pero me gustaría que entendieras…- Señalé mi reloj y cortó la idea a la mitad. –Correcto. Puedo probarte científicamente que estoy diciendo la verdad, sin embargo, prefiero que confíes en mis palabras.

-Cinco segundos…

-¡Cindy!

-Bien, bien, disculpa aceptada.- Se paralizó sin decir palabra alguna. -¿No me crees?

-Sí, pero…me cuesta creer que te rendiste tan fácil. ¿No eres tú quien siempre lucha?

-Hay _cuestiones clasificadas_ que me hicieron cambiar de opinión.- Me burlé. -¿Te bastaría saber que mi _deber_ también cambió por un _querer_?

Lo meditó un instante. –Sí, creo que me bastaría.- Aún sin sonreír, pude sentir la alegría que parecía venir de su interior.

-Y ahora que estás aquí,- le tomé de un brazo y lo halé hacia el interior, -puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de programación.

-Espera, ¿solo me querías para eso?- Preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

-Quizá…

---

En hora y media comprendí de principio a fin lo que un profesor había intentado explicarme por unos cuatro meses, sin mencionar que finalicé unos trabajos extra que podrían ayudarme a suplir el trabajo que Neutron echó a perder con su llegada, finalmente me estaba compensando y no tuve que insinuar una sola palabra al respecto. Fue un tiempo apacible que realmente llegué a disfrutar, la infantil necesidad de sentirme _necesitada_ por él había sido completamente satisfecha.

Me reí de mí misma, disfrutando de estúpidos detalles que parecieran ser depreciables pero podían mantener un corazón al ritmo correcto. Me miró consternado cuando mi risa interna escapó involuntariamente, seguramente porque mi estado de humor no correspondía al programa de televisión que veíamos ahora en la comodidad de mi sala. Negué con la cabeza intentando desviar su atención de mi curiosa actitud.

Bajo las ya constantes extrañas circunstancias del tiempo que transcurría en compañía del otro, no fue extraño que terminara cobijada por un abrazo que, aunque inesperado, parecía ser inevitable y destinado, una necesidad que se superponía a muchos otros pensamientos que parecían venir de mi consternada voz interna. Era ese tipo de momentos que siempre esperé compartir con aquella persona que lograra mostrase lo suficientemente valiosa como para permitirle robar mi corazón, ese tipo de instante que jamás disfruté con cierto idiota cuyo nombre parecía borroso en mi consciente.

Puso su nariz en mi cuello y el roce, además de provocar una descarga eléctrica de arriba abajo, me hizo reír producto de las cosquillas. Soné como una chica cualquiera, feliz, esperando lo mejor de sí misma y de lo que pudiese venir después. Parecía deleitarse en mi aroma y pronto la felicidad fue sustituida por un sentimiento afín y a la vez opuesto: deseo.

Eso estaba mal. Mal de una forma placentera y casi culpable, su respiración sobre mi cuello me hacía flaquear, el corazón me latía con fuerza y de continuar así empezaría a hiperventilar. Tuve que girarme, tomar su rostro entre mis manos e intentar inyectar la misma inseguridad que él me hacía sentir cuando retenía mis ojos en su mirada. Fallé. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me besara sin restricciones ni preocupaciones. Las voces contradictorias de mi cabeza callaron, no había más que esa sensación ambigua de potestad y debilidad, el escozor en el estómago y electricidad embebiendo adrenalina en las venas.

-No, no, Cindy, detente. Detente.

_Dijo que te detuvieras, hazlo._

Me incorporé y cerré mi camisa. Enojada. Triste. Vengativa.

-Muy bien, entiendo. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-No se trata de eso. Es que…no te enojes, yo…

-No tienes que dar explicaciones. Fui yo la que…- _Se ilusionó como una adolescente estúpida._

-Si dejaras que…

-¡No necesito excusas, Neutron! Entiendo perfectamente lo que aquí sucede.- Herida en más de un sentido sentí los ojos llenarse de lágrimas ligeras pero evidentes.

-¡Pero no lo entiendes!- Estaba tan enojada que vagamente noté, por primera vez, el cambio de su rostro. Angustiado, culpable.

-¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué ahora juegas conmigo en un nivel más alto?

-Cindy…

-¡Y pensar que casi…! ¡Uh!

-Escúchame.

-¡Solo sal de mi casa! No quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero pensar en ti, no quiero saber absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con…

-¡Voy a morir, Cindy!- Gritó y me tomó por los hombros. -¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué?

-Voy en una misión casi suicida al planeta que te enseñé hace dos días.

-¿Qué?- Repetí, absorta, digiriendo la información.

-Por eso no puedo…no podemos…Sería comprometerme contigo de forma plena y no quiero lastimarte, ¿comprendes?

-¿Vas a…morir? ¿Qué?- Balbuceé. -¿Misión suicida? ¡No pueden!

-Claro que pueden.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? Solo dime la verdadera razón y vete.

-¡Te digo la verdad! ¿Qué razón tendría para jugar con algo tan serio? ¿Una disputa infantil? Tú misma lo dijiste, ya no somos niños. Intenta verlo con madurez.

-No pueden, maldita sea, no pueden. ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?

-Necesitan muestras, estudios. Necesitan una persona que pueda resolver problemas de cualquier índole sin importar la condición.

-Un genio.- Corroboré yo, él asintió.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Era como si arrancaran algo de mí, un golpe mortal, un suicidio con ruleta rusa. No había forma de describir lo mucho que eso pesó en mí, en ese instante todo dejó de importar, absolutamente todo. Me devoró el llanto silencioso. Pensar en que no volvería a verlo, en que todo lo que dije pudo haber marcado de forma trascendental lo que quedaba de su existencia, en lo devastador que me resultaba su ausencia solo podía arrancarme lágrimas. No hubo reflexiones, no hubo estrategias.

-No vine de visita, Cindy. Vine a despedirme.

"_Tres años terrestres…"_

El eco de esa conversación me atacó con rapidez.

Giré el rostro y le miré. –No llegas a Plutón en menos de tres años.- Sonrió culpable. –Oh, por supuesto, tú llegas a la Luna en 15 minutos.- Escondí el rostro de nuevo. – ¿Por qué tú?, ¿por qué no encuentran a alguien más? No es justo…

-Fui yo quien aceptó.

-Valora un poco tu vida, ¿tu cerebro finalmente colapsó?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que representa explorar algo que nadie jamás ha explorado anteriormente? Es una oportunidad única, pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con mis descubrimientos es…embriagador.

-¿Y de qué rayos va a servirte si no regresarás? ¿Es justo con tus padres, con todos nosotros? ¿Contigo?

-No se trata de justicia.

-Estás demente.- Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Continúe llorando, aún inaudiblemente.

-Creo que ahora entiendes por qué me comporté así contigo las últimas semanas.- Asentí.

-¿Y qué es entonces lo que quieres de mí? ¿Odio, amistad? Fácilmente puedo volver a ser tu enemiga.

-No, Cindy.- Sonrió y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. –Me gustas, siempre lo hiciste, de una forma perturbadora y ridícula.

Bajé el rostro, no hubo cómo procesar lo que había dicho, aún me encontraba consternada y potencialmente destruida. –Neutron, ¿cuándo es el despegue?

-En cuatro días. Pasado mañana debo regresar a la base.

-En ese caso,- regresé la mirada y me observó con sumo interés. –tienes que llevarme a Florida contigo.

* * *

- -

Afñdfndsroenfsdafdsfdkj yesh, soy malvada y me gusta –w-

Los quiero :3 no olviden dejar review para saber que están vivos XD


	8. Nostalgia

_Uh...no quiero dar excusas. Las explicaciones son dos: Repentinamente la inspiración para esta historia se esfumó, y, Phineas y Ferb son lo máximo. (Me reporto fangirl de Phineas Flynn).  
Terminé el semestre, estoy en vacaciones y por un milagro del cielo pude terminar esto, me tomó la vida. Oh sí, quizá por la sobredosis de sentimentalismo que me llegó al ver el episodio final de InuYasha...lloré por 15 minutos._

_Anyway, tomatazos...aunque según Phineas representan amor...no los recibo XD quizá si quejas y reclamos pero nada de objetos perjudiciales, especialmente cortopunzantes y perecederos.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a_ John A. Davis _y desgraciadamente a_ DNA productions_. Y ¿sabían que hay 7 capítulos ocultos jamás terminados para transmisión porque Nickelodeon no lo permitió debido a la audiencia? Que el infierno los devore._

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Cuatro cosas hay que nunca vuelven más: una bala disparada, una palabra hablada, un tiempo pasado y una ocasión desaprovechada."_  
~Proverbio Árabe.

...

**Capítulo 7: Nostalgia**

Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, el mundo parecía derrumbarse cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada respiro, cada parpadeo, cada intento de sonreír colapsaba abruptamente víctimas de la agonía que me recorría de forma plena, sin detenerse a hacer preguntas, sin detenerse a pensar en lo mucho que pesaba en mí el hecho de simplemente intentar respirar. Esa noche no hubo forma de conciliar el sueño, mantuve la vista fina en el techo de mi habitación, inmóvil y absorta, esperando que cayera sobre mí en cualquier momento.

La mañana transcurrió en silencio, mis padres no intentaron hablar sobre mi contrariado estado de humor y fue un gesto que agradecí de sobre manera, tenían una cita en el centro de la ciudad con un destinatario que preferí ignorar y fue la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con_ él_, aliciente para un corazón que recién recuperado nuevamente comenzaba a romperse.

Cinco minutos después de haberle llamado apareció en mi puerta con una inusual sonrisa que borraba los trazos de ese inexpresivo rostro que me acechó por semanas, contagiosa, semi esperanzadora y un tanto culpable.

-¿Planes para hoy?- Cuestionó al entrar.

-No en realidad. ¿Vemos televisión?- Propuse sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

-Suena bien.- Sonrió y se sobresaltó repentinamente cuando subíamos las escaleras. –Lo olvidé, traje a Goddard, espero que a Humprey no le moleste…

-Wow…Humprey…no puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso.

-¿No debería?

-Bueno…Humprey escapó hace unos dos años y…cuando lo encontramos…- palidecí al recordar ese hecho.

-Uh, lo siento. No tenía idea…

-No tenías por qué,- sonreí –ahora, hartémonos de programas sin sentido.

Fue un día sin muchas sorpresas, comida china a domicilio como almuerzo y una maratón de dibujos animados de nuestra infancia que relativamente me hicieron sentir como una pequeña de 10 años nuevamente, relativamente porque había mucho en mi interior que podía refutar ese hecho, especialmente querer abofetear al chico a mi lado para luego devorarlo en una horda de besos salvajes que me hacían sentir avergonzada y valiente por igual.

Vagamente podía percibirse la puesta del sol, era más una cuestión intuitiva que de observación, y conforme se acercaba el fin del día me sentí increíblemente consternada por mi petición de la noche anterior que hasta ese momento se encontraba sin respuesta. No había poder en el universo conocido que me hiciera retroceder, no había como cambiar las circunstancias pero eso no significaba que me quedaría cruzada de brazos, yo iría a Florida fuese lo mejor o no. Pronto, la frustración termino sumada a la tristeza y la desesperanza, sin embargo, había una extraña motivación cercana al orgullo que no me permitía retroceder, a pesar de lo doloroso que –yo sabía- sería enfrentar todo aquello.

Mi mente comenzó a idear un plan que me concedería la victoria.

-Entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer esta noche? ¿Te parece si repetimos el plan de ir al cine? Solo que podríamos hacerlo mejor esta vez.

-No creo que sea posible, mis padres organizaron una cena familiar de despedida y…- casi pude ver mi propia cara de satisfacción. Mejor aún, ¿cena familiar?, escenario propicio, -…se supone que era un secreto. Estás pensando en algo, ¿verdad?

-No me diste una respuesta anoche, bien puedo hacer que tus padres sí.

Pareció reír. – ¿Tú, Cindy Vortex, teniendo una charla de ese calibre con mis padres?- No dejé de sonreír, completamente convencida de mi triunfo. –Debí mantener la boca cerrada.

-Sí, sí debiste.- Salté del sillón y corrí hacia la entrada cuyo buró tenía el teléfono.

Él corrió en mi persecución, Goddard ladrando tras nosotros. -¡Cindy, espera! ¿Qué intentas?

Intentaba arrebatarme el teléfono que ya estaba marcando, de todas las formas posibles lo mantuve lejos de él. –Llamar a tus padres.

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Señora Neutron? Buenas tardes, es Cindy Vortex. Sí, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ajá, está aquí conmigo pero realmente soy yo quien necesita hablar con usted.- Jimmy relajó su posición y me contempló pasmado, mi sonrisa se mantuvo inamovible. –Escuché que hoy en la noche tendrán una cena especial y me preguntaba si habría alguna dificultad en que acompañara a Jimmy como una invitada extra.- La mujer del otro lado pareció dudar un instante, sin embargo, me sorprendió la felicidad con la que accedió a mi propuesta. -¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! Ajá. Cena formal, de acuerdo. No, no, yo puedo…de acuerdo, se lo diré. De nuevo, gracias, nos vemos allá entonces. Que esté bien.

La llamada terminó y observé a Jimmy con aún mayor satisfacción en mi rostro. Saqué la lengua tarareando un "ja-ja" como canto de victoria.

-¡Uh! Detesto que hagas eso.- Dijo consternado. -¿Qué dijo mi mamá?

-No solo puedo ir, tú debes llevarme.

-¿Cómo lo hacen? A veces pienso que las mujeres del planeta conspiran contra nosotros.

-Puede que sea cierto, en ese caso, estoy imposibilitada para revelar el secreto.- Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y empujé a Neutron hacia la salida, abrí la puerta y lo ubiqué en el porche. –Ve a cambiarte y pasa por mí en una hora.

-¿Te das cuenta de que actúas como si aún tuvieras 10?

-Ajá y hace mucho no me sentía tan feliz.- Sonreí para robarle un pequeño beso de despedida. –Una hora.- Reiteré.

-Bien, bien, una hora.- Sonrió. –Extrañaba esa determinación obsesiva.

Supongo que para ese instante mi humor parecía ser más inestable que el de un adolescente maniaco, lo cierto es que, incluso para mi sorpresa, jamás había estado tan controlado, sí, mi fachada estaba llena de esperanza y la resolución que en algún momento me sacó y metió en varios apuros, sin embargo, mi interior parecía quebrarse ante la posibilidad de perder a quien era mi peor y mejor complemento.

Terminé de ajustar los rizos sobre mi rostro, suspiré, Libby era quien estaba a cargo de mi aspecto personal para ocasiones especiales y de mi estado anímico, me sorprendía lo mucho que había soportado por mí misma hasta ahora, pero dudaba que pudiera continuar así por mayor tiempo. En medio de las cajitas sobre el tocador, llamaba la caja negra que me había negado a abrir desde que él había partido, en su interior un objeto que yo misma había hecho arreglaren un arrebate de enamoramiento que se esfumó tan veloz como vino: una perla como dije de una cadena, perla con nombre propio: isla desierta. Puse la cadena en su lugar alrededor de mi cuello y justo cuando mi mano se deslizó por la perla, el timbre de la entrada sonó.

-Se supone que esto iba a ser algo relajado, tranquilo, una cena normal. Tú aquí haces que todo esté de cabeza.

-Nada es normal con Sheen y Carl presentes,- le dije, aún consternada por la noticia de su asistencia, -es una estúpida cena, nada que tú no puedas manejar, relájate y disfruta.- Le tomé de la mano y caminamos a través del estacionamiento hacia la entrada del restaurante, con su mano libre tomó la chaqueta de su traje y la llevó sobre su hombro, caminamos en silencio hasta el destino y esperamos a que un mesero abriera la puerta para nosotros.

Medio Retroville estaba en ese restaurante. Hubiese dado la vida para que nadie se hubiese fijado en nuestra llegada. Por supuesto, ¿qué tan extraño era ver a Cindy Vortex y Jimmy Neutron tomados de la mano entrando a un restaurante vestidos de etiqueta para una cena formal? Demasiado extraño.

Y desgraciadamente mi subconsciente no tardó en hacerse notar. Con el rostro ardiendo como nunca, inspiré para tomar valor y hablé con voz fuerte:

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- Todos se pasmaron. -¿¡Por qué no regresan a comer y regresan a sus asuntos!

El esperado siseo del público llegó de inmediato y arrastré a Neutron a través del restaurante hasta el anfitrión a cargo de las reservaciones.

-Uh…buenas noches. Su mesa está por aquí…- dejó su lugar y nos indicó el camino hasta el final del establecimiento, una mesa amplia donde, con rostros atónitos, nos esperaban los padres de Neutron y su inseparable par de amigos. Tomamos asiento frente a ellos y me llevó un buen rato dejar de sentirme avergonzada.

Hubo un momento en el que realmente todo comenzó a fluir naturalmente y a dudas penas se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, Sheen introdujo un par de pajillas en su nariz, lo que se antojó repulsivo para la mayoría de nosotros, en un vano intento por divertirnos, accidentalmente estornudó y las pajillas volaron a través del espacio, estrellándose en la nuca de un mesero desafortunado que llevaba un postre, su rostro terminó enterrado en el plato y desató una risa colectiva del lugar, incluidos nosotros, mientras intentábamos ocultar que el incidente venía de nuestra mesa. Detuve la risa para contemplar la alegría que parecía inagotable, lo único que faltaba entonces era mi mejor amiga, todo lo demás parecía estar en su lugar.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Me preguntó Jimmy cuando no me vio riéndome con el grupo.

Negué sonriente y le abrí paso a la nostalgia que nacía en mí.

Después de terminar la cena y durante el postre, curiosamente sostuve conversaciones "normales" con mis amigos y finalmente se dio la oportunidad de hablar del tema que a mí concernía: mi viaje a Florida.

-¿Dices que quieres ir con nosotros?

-Hasta hace 5 minutos pensaba que solo serían su esposo y usted, señora Neutron, pero incluso con un público amplio no veo razón para que yo no pueda ir…

-Yo no tengo problema alguno,- dijo la mujer con calma, -me consterna que me lo estés pidiendo a mí.

-El asunto es que Jimmy no quiere que yo vaya, pero todos sabemos lo que este viaje implica y es completamente injusto que lleven a estos dos tontos y yo no esté presente.

-¡Oye!- Carl y Sheen rebatieron a lo unísono.

Neutron intercambió miradas suplicantes con su madre y eso pareció arrebatarme la confianza, sin embargo, una intervención inesperada cambió el rumbo de las cosas.

-Ella tiene toda la razón, Jimbo,- cuatro pares de ojos observando sorprendidos al hombre de los bifocales, -todos los que somos importantes vamos a estar ahí, ¿por qué no quieres llevar a tu novia?- sonreí halagada, victoria asegurada, -claro que es extraño que sea justo Cindy…pero…está acordado, iremos todos.

-Me parece perfecto.- Su esposa accedió.

Neutron dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, frustrado, y no podía esperar menos, francamente ¿qué tan humillante era ser obligado por tus padres a hacer algo cuando ya estabas lo suficientemente crecido para tomar tus propias decisiones? Podría gustarme pero eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar hacerle la vida imposible, más aún si mis intereses personales estaban de por medio.

-Te detesto.- Me dijo.

-Lo sé,- sonreí, -¿no es lindo?

* * *

…

-No tienes que acompañarme, vivo cruzando la calle.

-Sí, pero desde hoy lograste que mis padres estén sobre mí cuando se trata de ti. ¿No te basta con lograr ir con nosotros a Florida?

-Hey, eso no era parte de mi propósito…pero no quiere decir que no acepto las ventajas adicionales.

Una vez frente a la puerta, me detuvo antes de que pudiese si quiera hablar. –Cindy, no quería que fueras simplemente para hacerlo menos difícil…una vez más elegiste el lado complicado. ¿Segura de que no quieres retractarte?

-Escucha, también lo pensé mucho y considero que es bastante masoquista ir contigo…pero mira cómo terminaron las cosas por no cruzar palabra cuando te fuiste la primera vez, ¿crees que es justo con ambos?, a mí no me parece. Además, considera esto: hasta que no estés subido en ese maldito cohete no voy a dejarte en paz, ¿claro?

-Bien.- Una diminuta sonrisa se coló en su falso gesto de furia. –Pero tú considera esto, Vortex: vas a pagar caro la vergüenza de esta noche.

-Supongo que debo prepararme, entonces.- Corto beso de despedida, sutil, igual penetrante. –Te veré mañana…

Asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica, probablemente la misma que yo intentaba sostener, y emprendió camino a casa. Cuando vi que había cruzado la acera por completo, crucé el umbral y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, terminando la noche previa a lo que podrían ser los peores días de mi existencia.


	9. Comunicado importante, LEER con atención

**No es un capítulo de continuación, es un comunicado_ particular_ debido a una situación actual con la historia.**

Buen día, lectores.

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por la evidente ausencia con esta historia, pero si leyeron mi profile (como asumo que hace la gente normal) sabrán que esto está en hiatus indefinido por razones personales.

¿Por qué subo una aclaración? Simple y sencillo: al bello troll que me ha estado fastidiando hasta la muerte para que continúe esto, le doy una advertencia: Como sigas, borro esta historia y todo lo que tenga respecto al fandom, y ahí sí tendrás que buscar a quién pedirle una resolución, porque yo no te la voy a dar. Es una falta de respeto que tengas que infectar otras historias con tus pedidos patéticos y me parece una enorme pérdida de tiempo tener que ocuparme de borrar tus intrusiones en mi historia más preciada. Tu actuar es simplemente despreciable.

"Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que la continúes ;)" ¿Crees que eso hará que escriba más rápido? ¿Qué tu patética intervención hará que las ganas de escribir me caigan de golpe? ¿Qué me da miedo tener que borrar tus reviews día a día? No me conoces. Si tengo que proteger mis otros escritos de listillos como tú, lo voy a hacer. Me enfermas, pero voy a darte una buena pelea.

A todos en mi perfil les he pedido paciencia y mil perdones, espero que todos ellos sepan entender mi situación, pero si tú no puedes actuar como las personas promedio, lo siento mucho, esta situación me tiene bastante molesta y no voy a permitir que continúes tu trolleo ni abuso. Ten cojones y sal del anonimato, que pelear con invisibles no es divertido.

Repito, ten el coraje de salir de la seguridad de un anónimo. Me obligas a molestar a quienes siguen esta historia auténticamente para darte un mensaje, eso no tiene presentación.

A los demás, nuevamente disculpas por esto. La advertencia está puesta: conforme siga esta situación, la historia desaparecerá permanentemente.

Cordialmente,

Ely.


End file.
